Guilty until proven Innocent
by Callicanios
Summary: Kira has emerged, the great detective L sets out to stop him. Only thing, Light is not Kira. Due to the explicitly of the chapters beyond chapter 14 the rating will be changed to M. LxLight
1. The Ghost of Futures Past

**Thank you very much for the contructive reviews! I've updated this chaper in light of those reviews.**

**I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

The sun was setting, brilliant golden rays radiated though the city. Light ran down the street leaving a trail of blood behind him, breathing heavily. As he ran he saw his younger self walking on the opposite side of the road, his nose buried in a book. Light crossed the street screaming to himself, "Don't use the book! Don't pick it up! Stop!"

Light snapped awake as he watched a notebook fall curiously as his teacher spoke. The bell to class rang and Light walked through the courtyard towards the book. He knelt down to the book and reached out to it. But stopped with a quick flash of his dream's memory of him running in the street covered in blood. He stood back up and gently shook his head. He walked away from it and walked home. On his way he saw the older version of him yet again, this time in an expensive suit watching the sun go down.

The older version of him turned and smiled, mouthing, "Thank you, find L."

The younger version watched the older Light disappear into a cloud of dust.

"L? An English letter? What does that mean? Maybe he ran out of time, didn't finish what he said. Well until, then L is the only lead I have." Light shrugged and continued home.

Light laid on top of his bed then got onto his computer and began a search for 'L'.

"Light! It's 1830 already! Don't you have cram school tonight?" He mother called up to Light's room from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah! I'm getting ready!" Light ran down the stairs and out the door towards his classes.

"Hey, have you heard of all the mysterious deaths?" "Yeah, it's all over the news, people just falling over and dying." The classroom was full of discussion.

After his classes he returned home and went about his normal routine the next day. Criminals kept dying and support began to rise for this new "savior" a new savior named "Kira" derived from the English word "killer".

Light searched the web as more and more support site were created for the new entity. "Kira, huh?" Just then, his television has an emergency broadcast, the reporter spoke quikly and somewat confued. "Interpol?" Light questioned as he turned to watch the television.

A man on the television explained that he has put together an international task force and introduced himself. "I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

Light dropped his pen, "L? Is this what he… I, mean I… Oh, Hell."

The man continued to explain the recent events and promised the world to bring Kira to justice. He proceeded to call Kira evil and promise that he would catch him. Not long after these statements the man on the television collapsed onto his desk. He was removed by some men in suits.

"No!" Light stood up out of his chair causing it to fall behind him. "Was that what or who was meant?" Light stared at his television in horror. Then an old English bold letter of "L" came on the television with a voice using a voice changer.

"I had to test this just in case… But I never thought this would actually happen…" The voice's speech continued further drawing his conclusions of the Kira murderer. "But I assure you L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me!" The voice continued to provoke the known killer. After a few minutes of reactionless provokes. Then he explained how they found the Kira killer.

Light picked his chair up and sat in it completely shocked. "Who? Is Kira? Who is L? I… Found you. Well... Kind of." Light shook his head and started working on his homework, although in light of the recent events, he found it extremely difficult to concentrate.

After finishing his homework he came down to the kitchen for dinner. His father came through the door a little while into dinner and sat at the table.

"Dad, I saw the news… That man." Light said not looking up from his plate. "Do you guys have anything to do with this? I want to help!" His gaze shot up from his plate and directly into his father's eyes.

Light's father looked up to his son, "You honor me and make me proud everyday, Light. I will bring your request up, an extra set of eyes couldn't hurt. But you need to be careful, this is serious business. As you know that man lost his life on national television. I don't see any problems with it."

Light's mother protested, "You'll let him be part of something that could possibly get him killed?! Are you mad?!"

"No, my wonderful wife, all his life he's been the best at everything he's done, all I'm saying is let him try." He gave a proud smile to Light, "He wants to follow his old man's footsteps in the right path to justice."

They all sat in silence and finished their dinner. Light stood up placed his dishes in sink kissed his mother on the cheek and turned to go to his room. "Son, I'll let you know as soon as I hear back."

Light smiled faintly as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks, dad."

The following day Light went to school and followed his daily routine. As he walked home a young girl ran to catch up to him, "Light!"

Light stopped and looked back to her, "Hey, Kiyomi."

She smiled, "I heard we'll be going to the same school after graduation! I'm so excited that I will know someone there!"

Light smiled uncomfortably and thought, "Know? This is the first time she's ever spoken to me, sure we know of each other, she's high in the rankings for top of the class, but, to say we know each other is a little far." Light reached his hand out, "I'm glad that I'll know someone as well, would you like me to walk you home?"

Kiyomi blushed a little, "Oh, sure, that would be lovely."

Once they reached Kiyomi's home her father stepped outside, "Whose this? Another loser boyfriend?"

Kiyomi opened her mouth to argue with him and Light held up his hand towards her. "No, sir." Light said as he politely bowed, "I am Yagami, Light. I will be attending school with your daughter in the following year as freshmen. I thought it was inappropriate for a beautiful and intelligent young woman to be walking home alone in the dark, I escorted her home to ensure her safety."

Her father folded his arms, "Silver tongued, are ya? Yagami… The Chief's boy? I've heard good things about you, your father speaks highly. Kiyomi, get inside and if your interested in him don't fuck up, his dad could have me canned or thrown off the task force."

She smiled and waved, "Thanks, Light, for walking me home." She gave a slightly defeated smile as her father demanded she make dinner. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, if you ever need someone to walk you home just let me know." He waved and started on his way home. His phone chimed and he answered it, "Yes? Really? They want to meet me? Tomorrow? I'll get home right away and prepare. Thanks, Dad."


	2. Lilium

"I am going to have to have you refer to me as Ryuzaki for now on, let's show Kira we value our lives." L said as he dropped more sugar cubes in his tea.

"Unfortunately, with our twelve FBI agents who died many of our task force has quit, with no fault to them, it's hard to risk your life… Even when you took a job knowing full well it may come to that, but that unprecedented fact, is besides the point." L looked out the window drinking his sweetened tea. "We'll need to be careful. It's obvious in order to orchestrate their deaths Kira had access to our data." L turned around and watched them, "You are aware I can't hear nods, correct?"

The six men on the task force nodded again and L sighed, "It's come to my attention that light of the recent deaths of the FBI agents, others that were close to them died as well. More specifically the fiancée of Ray Penber. I'll need to know who he was tailing, his fiancée was a highly skilled FBI investigator she may have discovered a lead. I wonder if it was possible for Kira to get to her before she could reach any of us, we need someone down at task force headquarters at all times. Work in shifts in you need too, Aizawa, you go first."

"You got it, Ryuzaki." Aizawa bowed, grabbed his coat and left for the door.

L watched him leave, "The rest of you, let's focus on who Ray was investigating that day."

Soichiro looked up from some papers, "Who was he investigating?"

L closed his eyes and crouched in the chair near the hotel table overlooking a paper Watari placed in front of him, "Deputy director, Soichiro Yagami and family, and Rin Takada and family."

Rin Takada, Kiyomi Takada's father, a tall slender man with dark chocolate hair and dark eyes, it has been speculated that Kiyomi looks very much like him in female form.

Both detective Rin and Soichiro eyed each other suspiciously. "Why would he be investigating our families?" Rin questioned.

L looked down and muttered, "I made it pretty clear earlier, Kira has access to our data, meaning he's most likely one of the family members of the remaining investigators. Since there's less than 1% that any of you are Kira. I'd like to place wire taps and video recorders in each home. I will personally lead the surveillance of the homes to keep it unbiased."

Each detective nodded and gave consent, "We have nothing to hide." Soichiro stated as he signed the paperwork to allow surveillance of his home.

"My daughter and I live alone, she's at school during the day and cram school in the evenings, you can go in any time of day and place them." Rin said signing his name below Soichiro's.

L nodded at both of them, "Soichiro, I'll need you to distract your family."

Soichiro put his pen back in his pocket, "My son Light and my daughter Sayu are both at school in the day and Light attends the same cram school that Mr. Rin's daughter attends, I'll be able to get my wife out of the house by surprising her and taking her to brunch. It will have to be then. Otherwise, Light will come home after school before he leaves for cram school at 1830."

L looked both detectives over, "That information is very helpful, thank you, detectives, Watari? We'll be placing surveillance in Yagami-san's home first in the morning after his wife leaves the home then we will place surveillance in Takada-san's home after. Okay, let's review the tapes of Ray Penber's death again, I think I saw something we missed last time. Soichiro, go home and rest, we'll need you to get your wife out of the home tomorrow."

Soichiro nodded, "When did you want to meet my son?"

L paused, "Oh, Right… The curious over helpful one… I forgot. After I've cleared him or have become more suspicious of him I suppose, I don't know, tell him something came up."

Soichiro looked down, "He'll be disappointed."

"Disappointed as he may be, I've taken an interest in him. I'm just not sure where that interest has fallen yet." L said to Soichiro waving him off. "Light Yagami just like everyone else I'm looking at, there's only a 5% chance you're the one I seek, yet, something about you seems off." L furrowed his eye brows reaching over to his cake.

Soichiro departed the hotel and pulled out his cell phone, "Suppose I should give him the bad news."

Light's phone rang, "Hey, Dad. No, it's okay, I completely understand, can't be to careful. Oh? Really? Mom will be excited. I can't tell her? Alright Dad, then I'll see you when you get home."

Light walked downstairs after completing his homework and helped his mother set up the table for dinner. "Dad will be coming home for dinner." He said as he set up the forth table spot.

His mother smiled from the kitchen watching Light turn around to help Sayu with her homework.

Soichiro walked through the door and left his shoes, "Hello, family!" He put his briefcase down which contained all the necessary surveillance equipment L's team would need to set up in their house the following day.

Light and Sayu both looked up from her book and greeted their father warmly.

L listened through some headphones that were linked to the bug he placed on Soichiro. "The perfect family, the perfect wife, has a hot meal for him every night, his over achiever son and his athletic daughter. He's a lucky man, if it isn't all for show that is." L placed his index finger on his bottom lip. "An interesting family indeed." L laid back on the couch listening to their conversation as the other detectives searched for more evidence other than a missing envelop.

Light was telling a story, "So, then, the punk turned to me and said, 'Fine, I'll take your money instead.' And I started jogging ahead of him and yelled, 'You can have it if you can catch me!'" The table erupted in laughter.

L smirked with his eyes closed at Light's story and listened to the families interactions with each other. "They're too perfect."

The headphones were ripped from L's head as Rin leaned over him, "What if Kira was on that train?"

L shot him a nasty glare. "I had already deduced that, why else would Ray be straining that hard to look back." L snatched the headphones back and put them back on his head.

He heard Soichiro going upstairs, with the bugged coat he hung in the bathroom to dry. "Sayu, next time, you really need to be more careful with your drink."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy!" Sayu said frantically.

"It's fine dear, just next time be more mindful." Soichiro's voice softened as he walked away. Light walked past Sayu saying goodnight to her.

"Light! I'm sorry, I'm really stressed out about the test tomorrow, will you sing that song to me again?" Sayu said pleadingly, "Please!"

"Well, I guess, I think you're getting a little old for it, though." Light said while laughing.

Sayu giggled excitedly and ran into her room across the hall from the bathroom, L could hear Light sigh and complain to himself a little.

L could hear Sayu jump into her bed and Light begin signing in Latin,

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium."

L had his eyes closed listening. L opened his eyes a little later to the rising sun. Getting up and stretching then hopping back on the couch and haunching over in his usual position biting his thumb, "I actually fell asleep."


	3. Observations

"Matsuda. Mogi. Go now." L ordered over the radio. The two nodded at each other and began the process of bugging the Yagami home.

"Why do we have to do this again, it feels wrong bugging the Chief's home." Matsuda whined.

"First of all, no one but us and L are supposed to know where the bugs are, second of all he's not our Chief right now… I guess technically L is. The Chief, I mean Soichiro… Is our co worker, L is in charge." Mogi recited.

Some static came from the radio, "Shut up and hide, the girl is coming home." L demanded emotionlessly.

Sayu opened the door and ran in, "Mom? I'm not cutting I forgot my running shoes! Love you! See you after school!"

Matsuda choked back a quiet laugh as Mogi elbowed him in the side. "Whoa. This must be Light's room…" Scanning the walls and looking at the books on the bookshelf Matsuda started reading off book names. "Advanced anatomy and physio—hey Mogi?"

"What?" Mogi responded a little irritated.

"How do you say that word?" He said as he pointed at the book.

"Physiology?" Mogi arched an eyebrow and also scanned the surroundings, "Damn, this kid has been groomed for success, look he doesn't have any posters on the wall aside from the content of elements… Serious nerd." He grumbled, then queued the radio, "Alright, L, you should be getting picture and sound."

"Yes. Well done. Put Mr. Yagami's briefcase back where you found it and go to Takada's house." L leaned against his knees in his chair, "You really are trying too hard, Light."

Matsuda laughed, "Real dork, huh, L?"

The radio queued, "Your point? He's top of his class and one of the top students in all of Japan, he doesn't have time to rot his brain with disgusting images of women. That's what my room looked like growing up, am I a real dork, Matsuda?"

Mogi's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly at Matsuda. "Well yeah. But at least Light isn't weird, too." Mogi face palmed.

* * *

The two detectives entered the home of Rin Takada, placed all the necessary equipment and were on their way to the deputy director's house.

Within a few hours all of the equipment was set and ready to begin. L began the recordings and paced around the room stopping only to eat more sweets. Ida watching him the whole time, "Are you serious? What the Hell, you eat your body weight in sweets? You'll get fat."

L stopped and looked at him, "No, I won't, I use more of my brain, it burns all the fat, it's people who don't use enough of their brain who get fat."

Ida gave him a cold stare, "It's not right, what we're doing… Bugging the homes of these good people… Is that your way of saying normal people are stupid?"

L bit his thumb, "Well to put in plainly. Yes."

Ida stood up, "No one here is stupid. And I hate how you operate and don't care much for you!" Ida turned around gathered his things, "I quit, L, I dislike your tactics and frankly, you."

L sat in front of the monitors at the first sign of movement, "That's too bad, I like you, Ida."

Ida gave him one more cold glare and audibly growled and slammed the door behind him. L placed his index finger on his lip and asked Watari, "Do you think he realizes he said the same thing twice?"

Watari smiled from behind his mustache, "No, I think you rilled him up to much for him to think rationally."

L never took his owl like eyes off the screens, "The youngest Yagami has returned with her parents, she must have figured out their little date. It also appears the deputy director has returned. This will prove to be—" L dropped his plate with cheesecake on it onto the floor. "Watari! The director! Get officers there now! He's collapsed! A heart attack?"

Within twenty minutes officers broke into the deputy's home with a paramedic, they quickly carried him from his home and onto the ambulance. L looked at his dropped cake and shattered plate. "Well, that's disappointing."

"L!" Rin scolded, "Seiously?! Over cake?"

L looked up from his cake, "No, Rin. It's not the cake. It was the deputy. I was disappointed about the deputy, because, I didn't want it to be Light or your daughter! And even if it is one of your kids, guess what? That's still a life lost. Go away, you're dismissed for the night. Kira will still be here in the morning." Rin opened his mouth to argue, "I will remove you from this case if you insist on provoking any more reactions from me." L pointed at the door without turning around. Rin bit his lip then rushed out of the hotel.

L turned the monitors that were linked to the director's home off. "Watari, please ensure out equipment is picked up from the home."

Watari nodded, "I will, will there be anything else?"

L shook his head, "No, thank you." Movement happened on the Takada monitors. L hugged his knees and watched, "Miss Kiyomi…" L switched the monitors to the front door, "And Light? How very interesting…" L bit his lip, "Could they both be Kira? No. Impossible, two?" L watched as Light leaned in a kissed Kiyomi's cheek. L felt a twitch in his right hand, he stared at his hand confused. "Interesting, indeed."

A half hour later Light came through the door of his home, "I'm home, sorry I'm late, I walked Kiyomi home again."

Sayu rounded the corner and jumped into her brother's arms, "The girl with the huge boobs?"

"Sayu, that's not why I like her. I like her because she's intellectual and easy for me to have a conversation with, I guess." Light's thoughts trailed off. "I guess I'd like anyone I could actually talk to…" He shook his head and gave Sayu a fake smile, "I need a shower and to do my homework."

Sayu pouted, "Okay. Have fun being a dork."

Light laughed and ran up the stairs, walking into his room shutting the door behind him. L watched curiously, "What now, Light?"

Light took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Ah, jeez, what now?" He rolled his eyes and took his shirt off.

L looked away from the monitor and blushed slightly. "Holy crap! I shouldn't be watching that!" L got up and turned around, he's ears twitched at the sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor. "Not looking… Not looking, okay, call me a cat." He quickly turned around and watched the monitor. L's face turned beet red, "I regret that."


	4. Student Number 162

Over the following days the surveillance proved to be futile turning up no new evidence. Light came into his room wearing nothing but his towel still wet from his shower, the infrared camera revealed his skin was still radiating an exponential amount of heat. L tried not to watch his suspect, although, he was giving into his curiosity more. "Watari? When are the entrance exams?"

Watari opened a webpage, "Tomorrow."

"We'll remove the surveillance instruments from the households, they're not proving useful. They are just absorbing more of my time than I would prefer. It's time that I move closer, get closer to both of them, if possible they themselves would tell me that they are indeed Kira." L watched closely as Kiyomi dressed herself, "That, and I believe my morals are becoming twisted." He turned the monitors off. "We should construct a new headquarters. One that won't be compromised easily."

Watari bowed, "I'll see to both of these tasks."

L nodded and wondered to get a bowl of ice cream before retiring to his bed, where he would lay with no sleep to be found.

The following morning the bells to the university chimed and the teacher spoke, "And, begin!" The test administrator scanned the room and walked towards the back of the room, right past Light. "You there, student number 162. Sit properly in your seat."

Light looked back over his shoulder and eyed the student up, he was crouched on the chair, wearing no shoes or socks. The mysterious student, with messy black hair, looked up and made direct eye contact with Light. Light looked back to his test and began. "How odd."

An hour into the timed test both Light and the mysterious student turned their tests in and left respectively. Light left ahead of the eccentric young man who trailed behind him watching his every move through his bangs as he looked down.

Light arrived home with his sister and mother greeting him at the door, " How'd you do?!" His mother excitedly asked.

Sayu leaned in, "Was it hard?"

Light laughed, "I think I did very well, and no, I didn't think it was hard, Kiyomi was still taking it when I left though. She looked like she was most of the way through the test, most likely on the last page."

* * *

L arrived in his empty hotel room and crouched on the couch not turning anything on. "Maybe I'm lonely… Perhaps, I don't want either of them to be Kira, so, I could have intelligent conversations." L sighed and grabbed more files and sat in front of his laptop and began typing. Before he had realized it it was already 0100.

* * *

The following day Light arrived at the entrance of Toho University. "I guess I'm giving the speech with one other student, I thought for sure it would be you, Kiyomi." He stopped as she stepped in front of him.

"It's okay, I would rather not be representative." She adjusted Light's tie, "You look handsome."

Light looked away, "Thanks."

Inside the auditorium Light sat next to the mysterious student once more. Occasionally glancing over at him as their names were called, the both stood up and walked to the podium, "I remember him from the test, he got in trouble for sitting oddly at his desk." Light reminisced to himself.

Light began saying the speech that had been prepared, addressing his new classmates. As he finished the mysterious student began addressing the classmates, the auditorium was full of whispers comparing the two high scorers. They were as different as night and day.

As they were returning to their seats, the student spoke to Light, "You're planning to join the police force after school, and you already have experience, you've already helped in a number of cases, and now you're interested in the Kira case. I'm very impressed with your sense of justice and your abilities. If you promise not to tell anyone, I have important information about the Kira case that I would like to share with you."

Light just looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "Who the Hell is this guy, where is this coming from, how does he know so much about me?" Light smiled, "I won't tell anyone, what is it?"

The mysterious student turned his head towards Light quickly and spoke just as quick, "I want to tell you, that I am L."

With no hesitation Light looked over at L, "If you are who you say you are, you have nothing but my respect and admiration."

L stared at him, "Thank you, the reason I chose to tell you is I think you could be of some help to us on the Kira investigation." L hugged his knees, "I don't think I'm wrong to suspect you, you're just too damned perfect." He thought to himself.

Light stood up and bowed to the freshman class as the ceremony was finishing, Light reached up behind L's head and forced him into a bow. "You'll have an easier time if they think you respect them."

L held the bow, "I see."

Light and L exited the auditorium before anyone could further speak with them.

Light smiled to L, "Well. This will be interesting, making friends with the great L himself."

L looked him over suspiciously, "Friends?"

Light stopped smiling, "You don't want to be friends?"

L shook his head and waved his hands, "No, no, no! That's not it! I'd like to be friends. I don't have any so, it would work."

Light tilted his head, "You don't have any friends?"

L bit his thumb, "No, you would be the first, so, forgive me if I'm a little suspicious… I'm sorry if I suspect you're only my friend because of who I am."

Light sighed, "Well that's exactly it. I want to be your friend because, you're L. An extremely renowned detective. Law enforcement is kind of the career path of my choice. But it isn't the only reason, for a long time I've been looking for someone who could match my intellect. I'm sorry if that was brash."

L watched Light stunned, "No, I understand, that's why I don't have any friends, it's hard to be friends with someone who is inferior to your intelligence."

They continued walking away from the main building conversing and occasionally laughing amongst each other, Kiyomi walked up to the two, "Hi, I'm Kiyomi, I'd like to think I'm Light's girlfriend, but it's not official." She said looking Light up and down. A car honked from the gates, "That's my dad, later, boys!" She ran off to her ride.

Light rolled his eyes, "At least she smart and pretty. But I have no intention of being distracted with relationships while I'm in school."

L smiled, "None?"

Light laughed, "Friendships are different. Those aren't really all that distracting, especially if we can study together, dating causes a world of trouble and distraction from your studies."

L put his finger on his bottom lip, "Well, I've never had a relationship or a friendship… So, I guess this is new territory for me."

Light smiled at L, "Well, I'm glad I can be your friend, Ryuga."

L smiled shallowly, "You play tennis?"

Light nodded, "Yeah."

L grinned, "Let's get to know each other a little more over a game?"

Light laughed, "You do know how good I am, right?"

L shrugged, "I'll be fine, it's been a while but I was the British junior tennis champion."

Light stopped, "We're you raised in the U.K?"

"That's really not all that important. It won't help you confirm L's true identity." L said emotionlessly.

Light scrunched his face a little, "Why would I want to know about L's true identity?" L returned the confused look. "How about we go for a drink afterwards to my favorite coffee shop?" Light shook his head. L nodded and they began the game.


	5. The Lonely and Lost

"This is my favorite coffee shop in town, and in this booth we won't have to worry about to many of the other students bothering us…" Light traced L's face with his eyes. Light mentally shook off his day dreaming, "Well… Anyway, you said something about the Kira case?"

L was surveying the coffee shops's interior, "Hm? Oh, right. That. If your deduction skills are as good as I think they are, you'll be of great value to the case. Not to mention, it will clear you of any suspicion of being Kira."

Light choked on his drink, "I'm sorry, whaa-?"

"There's a 3% chance that you are indeed Kira, will you look over some of the evidence from the suicides? Let's see if you came to the same conclusion I did." L passed Light three photographs, "Let's see how you react to this." L narrowed his eyes watching Light.

Light studied them for a while, "It almost seems like he's mocking you. Well, if you arrange the photos like this," Light shifted the photos around, "and then take the beginning letter of each sentence it reads, 'L, do you knew Gods of death love apples.'"

L stared at Light, "That's incorrect, the truth is there are four photographs, and if you read it that way, it says, "L, did you know that Gods of death who love apples have red hands."

"But, considering I only had three photos to begin with my deduction was perfect!" Light contested.

"No, had you have figured out there were four photos it would have been perfect, you knew the message was incomplete, you never even considered there was a forth, what do you make of that?" L studied Light for a reaction.

"Well you got me, I never thought of that, I'm not Kira so I wouldn't know the whole message." Light said lifting his coffee from their table.

L watched Light longer, "If you were me and you had to establish someone's guilt or innocence, how would you go about it?"

Light finished his drink, "I would try to get them to say something that wasn't made public, something only Kira would know. Kinda like you just did."

L hugged his knees, "Truly amazing. You immediately thought of the situation in which Kira was speaking with the investigator, I'm impressed, you'll make a fine detective, Light."

Light smiled, "It's kind of a double edged sword though, the more accurate my deductions the more guilty I look."

"Yes, it's also made me that much more determined to work with you. You see, even if you are Kira I'm still in a position that benefits me… You know why I say that?" L's eyes never left Light's.

"If I cooperate I might be able to help the investigation move forward, if I'm Kira I would be likely to slip up and reveal myself as Kira." Light said emotionlessly. "Either way you stand to gain. But I don't want to get that involved in the case, I'm not Kira and I certainly don't want to get killed by him. Besides, how do I know you're really L, for all I know you are Kira. I'd be convinced if someone like, my father, were to be able to verify your identity. But, I'm afraid if I can't have proof you're not Kira or if you are really L, I won't be able to help you." Light sat back against the booth and folded his arms.

L analyzed Light, "You sure do talk a lot, typical for someone who hates losing." He thought. "So, would I be correct in assuming if I took you to the task force headquarters you would be cooperative?"

Light nodded as both of their phones went off at the same time. Light reached into his pocket then answered his phone. His face went pale and his eyes widened, "A heart attack?"

They met up in his father's hospital room, "So, the doctors think it was stress that cause the heart attack?" Light said with a worried undertone.

Soichiro laid in the hospital bed, "Yes, I thought it was Kira at first. Then again, I have been working myself hard lately, I feel much better now. Ryuzaki, now that you have spoken with my son, does that clear him of your suspicions?"

"No, but you must understand, when I say I suspect him it's very minor." L said biting his thumb. "I will leave you with your father." L stopped in the doorway and made eye contact with Light. "So, you will help, Light?"

"Yes, but not until my father is better, you understand." Light said placing his hands on his father's hand.

L nodded, "Yes, I do." He turned and left.

Light looked at his father, Soichiro nodded and Light went after L. "Hey! Wait!"

L stopped and turned around with a puzzled face. "Yes, Light?"

Light ran straight into L knocking both of them over. "Heh, sorry, I guess don't have very good breaks."

L's face turned a light pink color, "Um, Light?"

Light opened his eyes to see he was inches from L's face. "Ack! I'm sorry!" He scrambled to get up kneeing L in the groin.

"Oh, unearthly Gods of agony!" L rolled over to his side clutching his groin. "What the fuck!"

Light knelt down to L's side. "I'm really sorry… What do you want me to call you? Ryuga, Ryuzaki or L?"

L winced as he relaxed his body, "I guess since I asked you to join the task force you may as well have you call me the same thing, so, Ryuzaki."

Light smiled and held out his hand, "I'm sorry Ryuzaki."

L eyed Light's hand, "It's okay. You didn't mean it… I don't think, although there's a strong possibility you may have." L took Light's hand and was yanked up landing square on his chest. "Um. Light? Are you doing this on purpose?"

Light wrapped L into a hug, "Look, I know we don't know each other very well, but, you're the only person who I can call friend… Please let this be true. Please tell me you aren't just pretending to be my friend."

L stood there shocked for a moment, "If I told him that I was only being his friend because I suspect him of being Kira… He might withdrawal from me entirely and I'll lose that opportunity to either find out first hand if he is or isn't Kira. But if I tell him no…" L sighed, "Of course not, I told you earlier, you've been the only one close to my intelligence in a long time. Of course, you're my friend." Light let L go. "Or at least the closest thing I've ever had to one…" L thought to himself putting his hands in his pockets.

The nurse scolded the boys to leave, "Visiting hours ended ten minutes ago."

L looked Light over thinking, "Maybe he's just as lonely… Just as lost…"


	6. A Gentle Cold Heart

Light apologized to the nurse and bowed to her. L placed his index finger on his bottom lip, "Well, now what do? I didn't leave fast enough, would it be obvious that I am uncomfortable in his company if I left?"

Light turned to L, "So… Ryuzaki… We should probably leave before she drugs us…"

L smiled at the jest. "Perhaps… What classes are you taking?" L turned to leave forcing Light to catch up.

"Just the usual comp classes, you know, mathematics, science and technology… How about you?" Light said checking his watch, "Wow, mom probably has dinner started already… Would you like to come? We could compare our schedules and see if we have any classes together." Reaching the door of the hospital Light held the door open for L.

L watched Light suspiciously, "He's inviting me to dinner?" L began to nervously chew on his thumbnail as thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind.

Light leaned in close to L, "I need to know, so I can ask my mother if it would be alright."

L broke his own trance, "I don't see why not… It's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal… So suppose, if your mother will—" L looked over to Light who had already called his mother and was talking to her. Light smiled and gave L a thumbs up. L gave a half smirk and put his hands in his pockets, "Why is he so nice to me?" L pulled out his cell phone. "Hmm. Yes, I will be attending dinner at Light Yagami's home, yes, that game I said you could borrow, "Demon's Lair" that's on my night stand of you want to play." L quickly hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket.

Light was still on the phone with his mother, "Yes, mom, alright, I'll pick it up… We need that too? Yes. I am writing this down." Light stood there holding the phone with his left hand in his pocket and holding his phone in his right. L silently chuckled at him. "Okay, mom, I have to go if you want those things in any kind of timely manner. Yes mom, I love you too, yes, dad is doing fine." Light hung up the phone and smiled gently at L, "Well. We have to go to the store." L bit his thumb a little too hard and drew blood, pulling his hand away and quietly hissing at the pain. Light pulled a small cloth out of his pocket, "It's okay, I haven't sneezed in it." He held L's hand tenderly and wrapped his finger.

L watched Light's hands and thought, "Could someone so gentle be as cold hearted as Kira?" L looked back up at Light's honey colored eyes they were softly blocked by his chestnut hair. "I…"

Light smiled as he tied the final knot on his thumb, "Ryuzaki? Do I make you nervous?"

L shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, "No. I've just never had anyone care that wasn't my caretaker."

Light looked up into L's dark owl like eyes. "Well, that's what friends are for. We really need to stop at a store on the way to my house."

L looked at the ground and followed Light without saying a word, just listening to his smooth voice talk on and on. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, "He talks a lot… But I don't mind listening…" L's face turned a bright shade of red when Light stopped talking and asked him what he thought. "I'm sorry, Light. I was listening but I wasn't listening…"

Light stopped walking, "What?"

L touched his right cheek with his index finger and gently scratched, "Well I was listening to you… Um," L could feel his face burning. "I wasn't paying attention."

Light tilted his head, "Well. Okay, I asked your opinion of the separation of the social classes in Japan."

L gave Light a disheartened look, "Are you always this serious?"

Light finished analyzing the situation. "That's not what I was talking about at all… So you were just listening to the tones of my voice but not what I was talking about… So… Am I safe to assume you like the sound of my voice?"

L turned around turning an even deeper shade of red, "Look, as you know I have a lot on my mind. I carry the weight of the world right now. You can't be so conceded as to think I was listening to the way your voice sounds when there is a mass murder on the loose."

Standing outside the small market, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be right out." Light looked down and went inside.

L started lightly beating his head on a nearing sign, "Stupid. Ah, jeez… Now he probably thinks I'm a jerk…"

Light reappeared out of the market holding a bag of miscellaneous goods, "Ryuzaki… Do you have a self destructive personality?"

L stopped and turned around, "Well… Yes I do, but I don't expect you to understand."

Light looked up at the sky, "No, I do… We should get going… My mother is waiting." Light said closing his eyes and started walking, with L behind him analyzing Light's body language.

L went to put his thumbnail in his mouth only to be blocked by Light's cloth. L looked at it and thought, "Maybe I shouldn't be as hard on him. He may begin to suspect…" L looked down, "Hey, Light."

Light stopped at his front door, "Yeah?"

L stuttered out the first apology he's ever had to make. "I'm sorry… I can be a little presumptuous. I shouldn't have—"

Light turned the handle to his door and smiled, "Presumptuous? You don't say…"

L smiled, "Alright, I can take a hint."

"Mom! I brought home the things you asked for!" Light shouted.


	7. Disasterous Dinner

Light and L stepped into his home and they heard loud thumping. "What is that?" L asked perplexed.

Light smiled and braced himself, "You may want to back up Ryuzaki."

L took a couple steps as a young girl came flying around the corner and dove into Light, "Light! I missed you!"

Light laughed, "Quit it, it's only been a school day."

Sayu smiled, "Yeah but—whose the messy haired owl?" She pointed at L.

L looked around, "Oh, you mean me? I'm Ryuzaki… I'm Light's classmate."

Light's mother peeked around the corner, "Welcome Ryuzaki, Sayu, don't be rude. Oh, I remember, you're the other young man from the ceremony. I figured you'd two would become friends. Geniuses usually stick together!" She winked and ducked back into the kitchen. "Sayu, darling, be a dear and bring me the groceries."

L poked Light's shoulder, "Why did she wink at us?"

"My mom wants me to go on a date… And honestly, I'm beginning to think she doesn't care if it's of the same gender." Light scratched the back of his head blushing slightly, "Boy, if only she knew about you."

L tilted his head, "Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Light looked back at L, "It means you're like me, you're incapable of such emotions."

L put his index finger on his lip, "Do you honestly believe that? I'd like to believe that there is someone for everyone… It might be a little glass half full…"

Light gave a half smile and walked into their living room. Light sat on the couch next to Sayu. She held up her homework, "Light… Math…"

L leaned over the back of the couch. "42." Both Light and Sayu just stared at L. "I love mathematics… Can I show you a fast way to do that? Might even be easier."

Sayu gave a huge smile, "Okay, crazy owl guy!"

L frowned, "Please call me Ryuzaki."

Sayu nodded, "Please teach me, Ryuzaki."

Light's mother contently cooked dinner as L and Light taught Sayu new techniques in academics.

Sayu giggled and bounced around, "You and Light make great teachers! I'm so ready for my exams tomorrow! Thank you Ryuzaki!" Sayu crushed L with a hug.

L let out a pained gasp, "You're welcome."

"Will you help me everytime, Ryuzaki?" Sayu smiled as she hugged him. Light helped his mother set up the table smiling.

L pried her off him, "I'll certainly try, I'll give you my number so you can call me if you have any questions." Sayu grinned and snatched the number from his hand. L yanked back his hand and counted his fingers.

"Okay, kids, let's sit down to eat." Light's mother smiled as everyone took their seats. L crouched in his chair. Both Sayu and their mother stared oddly at L.

Light smiled, "Don't ask… He doesn't sit like that because he wants to, it will lower his deductive reasoning by 40% if he doesn't."

L smiled and thought to himself, "He remembered." The food was placed in front of him and L looked down at the plate, "Oh dear… I normally live on sugar, I guess it'll be alright if I eat normal food… I don't want to seem ungrateful." L pushed a carrot around on his plate before reluctantly popping the bitter vegetable in his mouth, "Well… It wasn't so bad."

Light watched L as he realized the food was just as good his sweets. A television broadcast came on from "Sakura TV". "We now bring you an important message from Kira himself!"

L stopped and watched the television. His cell phone rang, "Yes. I'm watching it. I'm on my—" As L finished his sentence a detective from his task force was struck down in front of the station. L stood there in shock. "But Kira… He needs a face and a name. It appears he doesn't need the name." L held the phone to his chest, "Excuse me Mrs. Yagami." He then stepped into the other room, "Watari, I've been with Light the whole night… I know there's that theory he can control his victims… What if he can control the time of death…"

Light called L out into the living room, "Ryuzaki! The reporter from the rival station!"

L ran out into the other room, "Watari… I have a theory." L excused himself once more. "This is a second Kira. The first needed the names and faces and didn't need to prove himself… No… This is a calling card. He's reaching out to the other one."

Light sat on the couch holding his mother as a large vehicle smashed into the entrance of the building. "L! Get out here!"

L ran out, "I thought I told you… Too… Oh no… Soichiro…"

Light's mother began to weep. "I need to… Watari… I can't stay here! There's! I!" Lights mother placed her hand on L's shoulder and put on a strong face.

"I see. I understand. L. You must stay here for your safety. We will protect you. My husband would want it this way." She gave a soft smile. "I'll prepare a bed for you."

Light got up, "Looks like you're stuck with us now. I guess I'll get you settled… Where do you want to sleep… I guess you'll have to borrow some clothes."

"I'll sleep in this." L said staring at the television.

Light grabbed him by the shoulders, "That's not good enough! Come on. There's nothing you can do for now, and watching this will just piss you off."

"This is my job Light." L responded emotionlessly.

"Whatever, I'll run you a shower." Light said angrily.

L watched Light storm up the stairs. "Alright." He got up and followed Light.

Light walked back into his room to see L standing there with no shirt. "Oh. Here." Light blushed while he tossed him a towel and turned around.

L smiled, "Do I make you blush, Light?"

Light growled, "Shut up and get in the shower. I'll have your bed ready."

L grinned, "I can't sleep with you?"

Light blushed a deeper shade, "Absolutely not!"


	8. Mother's Intuition

L stood in the shower as the hot water poured over him. "I'm trapped here until tomorrow morning when I can get back… This is my fault, I knew I shouldn't have left if I was there… Maybe…" He was startled out of his thoughts with a gentle knock on the door.

"L? Sweetie? Light and I prepared where you'll sleep and I'll leave some clean clothes for you to wear for tonight right here on the counter. Take your time, we understand." Sachiko said, L could hear her smile in her words.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami." L responded almost lifelessly.

"Your welcome, Watari tells me you're a fan of sweets, I've prepared some things for you, Goodnight, L." She said gently closing the door behind her.

L painfully smiled, "That old fool…"

The door to Light's room creaked open as a pair of owl eyes peered around into his room. Light looked up from folding his clean clothes, "Feel any better?"

L quietly stepped into Light's room, "Faintly… Remind me to do something nice for your mom. She's a wonderful woman. Your dad picked a winner… I hope I can get as lucky as him one day… Assuming I live to see that day."

Light gave a soft smile, "You will. I'll make sure of it." Light sat down in his computer chair and tilted an open hand to his bed, "You'll stay in my bed tonight, we figured it would be better than the alternative to sleeping on the floor… Especially after what you've seen tonight."

L spoke softly, "I couldn't, that's your—"

"You're the guest and I insist." Light said folding his arms smiling at L.

L sat down on the bed slightly defeated, "How can I repay you and your family?"

"Don't. If I was in need of help I would hope my friend would help me, too." Light said as he was shutting down his computer.

L went to bite his thumb but instead just ran his fingers over the previous bite mark. "Light, I haven't been completely honest with you…"

Light turned around and got out of his chair and sat next to L, "I understand. I do. It doesn't go without reasons. L, I don't want you to tell me anything until you're ready… Don't force something that isn't ready to be said." Light pulled back the covers, "I know you won't, but try to sleep… Or at least roll over so that if mom checks on us you at least look asleep… I'm going to go take a shower."

L hugged Light tightly, "I'm sorry. I'll say that much. This is usually why I don't keep friends… You aren't the first I've ever had… Ever. I had friends at the home where I grew up. I just could never keep them."

Light gently patted his back, "I know. It's okay." Light parted with L's hug, "Try? Try to sleep, for mom?"

L nodded and laid down staring out the window at the night skyline of the city. "I've never had a problem telling people why I'm around them… Why is this so hard… Could it be, I value him?" L curled tightly into a ball that closely resembled his haunched position, he took a deep breath and slowly released closing his eyes and pretended to sleep when Sachiko checked on him.

Light kissed his mother's cheek, "Goodnight, Mom." Light came into the room quietly and laid in the makeshift bed on the floor staring at the ceiling. He listened to the sounds of his home and the shallow breaths of L. He smiled to himself and thought, "It takes it out of him… He must have been exhausted."

L started stirring about a half hour after Light laid down, "No…"

Light propped himself up on one elbow, "Oh no… He's a sleep talker."

"No, Kira… Please. No. Mom!" L started to toss in his sleep. Light stood up a little more concerned. "Please don't go…" Light sat next to him on the bed wearing a concerned look. L tossed and turned more groaning incoherent sentences. Light placed his hand on L's shoulder. "I'm sorry, please don't go…" Light's expression softened. "Light…"

"Me?" Light looked up and watched L to see if he was awake. "L?" He gently shook his shoulder, "Hey, you're having a nightmare… Wake up."

L startled and made direct eye contact with Light. "I—" L cut his own sentence off and threw his arms around Light. "Please don't hate me. I like you, I don't want to lose your friendship. But the truth is."

L was silenced by Light's finger, "We'll talk about it tomorrow." Light started laying L back down and as he got up to leave L grabbed his arm. Light looked around suspiciously at him then laid next to him. "Look, I don't know what happened in the past, but… Sometimes it's hard to let go…"

L took a deep breath, "Just stay, I'm sorry I woke you."

Light smiled, "I wasn't asleep." Light started humming the song he normally sings to Sayu when she's anxious or nervous about something.

L felt his eyes grow heavy and he clung to Light's arm. "I probably seem pretty pathetic right now."

Light never stopped humming as he smoothed out some of L's hair.

L yawned and cuddled against Light, "I'll be there for you, like you're here for me." L closed his eyes and began drifting to sleep listening to Light hum.


	9. The River and the Boulder

L woke up to a bright sky and the smell of pancakes. "Food..?" L got out of bed, saw a note on his clean and folded clothes, "L, I've washed, dried and folded your clothes, take care if you're not here by the time I return. – Mom" L smiled at the sentiment. L removed the borrowed clothes and folded them and left the on Light's desk and slipped into his normal clothes. Scratching his head, "I suppose I should make the bed… He's a neat freak."

Tossing pancakes into the air and skillfully catching them in the pan Light dully stacked pancake after pancake on a plate on the counter. L crouched and silently watched from the bottom of the stairs smiling cradling his chin in both of his hands with his elbows propped on his knees. Light looked at his watch and turned the television on as he routinely prepared more pancakes. After a few more pancakes Light finally looked at the stairs only to have his stare met with L's. "Oh. Good morning… How long have you been there?"

L stood up and sat at the table in his usual haunched manner, "Long enough to know you're skilled with a skillet and your wrists and unlike me, you don't burn pancakes. They smell delicious… Can I have some?" L gave a puppy stare.

Light smiled, "To be honest, I made way to much batter… I originally meant to make enough for you and Sayu then leave for school. But I figured leaving you alone would be silly… You'll probably do something reckless." Light leaned against the counter after turning the stove off, watching L greedily stack pancakes on a plate with a smirk.

L doused the sugary breakfast cakes with syrup and crammed as much as he could into his mouth. Without swallowing he spoke with his mouth full, "Where is your sister and mother?"

Light looked at his watch, "Sayu went to school and it's Friday morning, my mother is more than likely at her book club for moms group. Please chew with your mouth closed… And don't talk with your mouth full."

L looked down and shrugged as he finished chewing what was left in his mouth. "You sound like Watari… Or a mother."

"If you wouldn't act like a kid—" Lights phone chimed. "It was a text from dad… He's looking for you. Apparently he's at task force headquarters?"

L finished his giant plate of pancakes and hopped off the chair, "Well… Shall we? He'll probably get impatient if he doesn't hear from us soon."

Light nodded and followed L out of the house locking the door behind him. "In all seriousness though, L, you do act like a kid, it's hard not to treat you like one a little." L put his hands in his pockets and started off to headquarters without saying a word. "Hey? I didn't offend you, did I?" Light said catching up to L.

"No, Light, you didn't. I just never got much of a childhood. I became one of the best detectives before I was age ten. So, while other kids were out playing I was indoors studying." L looked back at Light as the both walked down the street.

Light looking up towards the sky, "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki…"

L smiled at Light remembering to call him Ryuzaki in public. "Light? What was it like?"

Light looked back down, "I don't know. I was inside studying, too."

L looked forward, "I see. We should get to headquarters, the sooner the better… Oh, Light?"

Light slowly walked behind L, "Yeah?"

L stopped in front of him and hugged him as Light ran into him, "You're an idiot. Don't ever skip school on my behalf again. I mean it, you'll be a great detective one day. Don't squander it away on my behalf."

Light smiled and pulled himself out of L's tangled hug, "Relax, Kiyomi is picking up our homework and taking notes for me, I also took the liberty of scheduling someone else to take notes for us in the classes we don't share with Kiyomi. I might have also paid someone to take notes for you as well, in the classes you don't share with me or Kiyomi."

L stared at Light, "You're ridiculous. You know that?" L put his hands in his pockets and started walking next to Light. They walked in silence, Light lightly dodging people trying to not hit them, as L walked through the crowd as it parted around him.

Watari watched them as they approached headquarters, "The river and the boulder."

Soichiro looked up from resting on the couch. "L? Is he here?"

Watari nodded, "He has brought company. Your son."

Soichiro tried to sit up quickly, "He should be—" He grimaced in pain and laid back again against the pillow that Watari placed behind him.

Watari opened the door, "Ryuzaki, I have analyzed the tapes, and have already sent them with the detective for forensic analysis. I have placed copies of the tapes next to your laptop."

L nodded, "Good work Watari, as always, oh, this is Light Yagami, he has agreed to join onto the task force as consult and an investigator. No one else is to know about him. Only the people in this room and Aizawa who is at the station. I cannot risk another life. If you betray this knowledge of Light Yagami I will remove you from the task force and find a lovely countryside job for you. Understand? Light, come. We will review these tapes from Kira."

Light nodded and followed L to the VCR player under a small television. Light sat up right in the chair as L crouched in the chair beside him occasionally glancing at him. "I truly wish I didn't suspect you, but the fact is. Light Yagami, you as of right now are the only true possibility. However… The odds are slim. But odds nonetheless."

Light looked down at his lap after watching the tape, "How could one person think they could take justice into their hands like this. They are no God. Ryuzaki, we must catch him. But L, I don't think this is the same Kira… The criminals that were killed are extremely out of character I believe this is another person with the same power as Kira, we've established that the original needs a name and a face. It makes you wonder how he would have been able to kill the detectives outside the station without knowing their names… So, a second Kira?"

With the exception of L, all the detectives in the room gasped.

"I completely agree, first, we will have to focus on stopping this copycat. From what we've seen he sympathizes with the real Kira, but clearly lacks his sophistication, I think he'd even obey the original Kira."

L and Light looked at each other.

"Lure him out! Send our own message to him!" Light shouted.

L smiled, "I believe this would be efficient, oh, and Light? I want you to play the role of the original Kira… I believe you're the only person I think could actually pull this off."


	10. Communicative Connections

"How's this Ryuzaki?" Light handed L the note.

L held the paper up between his index fingers and this thumbs reading it over, "Yes… This is quite good… Almost how I would imagine the real Kira to speak. Although, if you don't take the part of, "You are free to kill L." I will most likely end up dead."

Light scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away, I tried to put myself in Kira's shoes and how I would feel if I was in his position." Light flashed a innocent smile to L.

L shot a small smile back at him, "Well, let's see what happens when we air this." L handed the script to Watari. L placed his index finger on his bottom lip, "I can't help but feel like in the back of my mind that he is Kira… I also can't help but think that I'm fascinated with him because I think he's Kira… Could this be the odd infatuation that I have concocted? The dangerous fact that he may be Kira. Would I be less interested in him as a person if I knew he was not?" L shook his head as Light came up behind him.

"Ryuzaki? Is everything alright? You seem a bit tense… Aside from the fact that there is a mass murder out there and now that we know there is two… So, please, don't say that. You know that you can talk to me." Light winced in anticipation as L looked over his shoulder.

L smiled, "I think I'm infatuated with you." L put his hands in his pockets, "With that, I'll be heading to my room, goodbye, Light. Thank you for coming in and working so hard." L walked towards his bed then turned to Light.

Light just tilted his head and started for the door. "Um, yeah. Goodnight, Ryuzaki." Light turned the handle and stepped out of the door and silently leaned against it. "What the Hell was that?" Light thought to himself. Light started down the hallway as the door opened and Watari walked behind him. "Watari, has he always been like this?"

Watari's face never changed, "Eccentric? Yes. This open with another person other than myself? No."

Light looked down, "I don't understand…"

Watari got into the elevator with Light. "Because you're intelligent and dangerous."

The elevator doors closed.

* * *

The following day Light went to his university and sat through his classes staring at the the seat L would normally be seated. "I wonder where he's at… Although, I guess he doesn't need to be here, he's already got a great paying job." The bell rang and Light stretched and walked outside and rounded the corner.

Kiyomi ran up to Light, "Light! Darling! You haven't been here to walk me home."

Light opened his mouth to speak with her and spotted L behind her and gently pushed her out of the way, "Ryuzaki!"

A girl with blonde hair walked up behind Kiyomi, "My bet, is he's gay." Kiyomi turned around, furious. "Misa Armane. Nice to meet you, miss Kiyomi, was it?" Misa held out her hand. Kiyomi smiled and took her hand.

Light ran up to L, "Hey, you weren't in class, I figured you weren't coming." Light pulled out his notebook. "You can—"

L grabbed Lights hand and yanked him behind the library. "Your broadcast will be played on every channel exactly at noon."

Light lowered his face, "I see."

L eyed Light, "Did I say something wrong?" L bit his thumbnail.

Light looked up with a goofy smile, "No, I'm sorry, I just expected you to… You know? I don't know what I expected, I guess I just wasn't expecting that."

L furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you referring to last night?"

Light sighed in frustration, "Forget it! Let's go watch this annoyance that's rooted itself into my life!"

L gave a small smile and followed Light to the the main intersection on town. "Here." L grabbed Lights shirt. Light stopped and a bolded scripted letter K came on the television with a voice reciting exactly what Light wrote.

"Greetings. I am Kira. I would like to communicate with the false Kira, the one who kills petty criminals who deserve jail time rather than death. To perpetrate such heinous crimes against the general public and disgrace my name and claim glory? Unforgivable. Nonetheless the innocent, tell me, would I need to prove my godly wrath by killing reporters? No, in fact, I'm ashamed. I will right your errors, we will meet at the mall. Do not dispose of another criminal."

At the end of the transmission the letter K returned and the broadcast was stopped. L scanned the crowd watching reactions and gauging emotions. "That'll stir 'em up. Come, Light, we've constructed a new headquarters, I want you to see it." L grabbed Light's hand and dragged him to the new sky scraping building.

"How?" Light stared up with his jaw dropped.

"Light, I have no shortage of money. Come on, give the computer your fingerprint and retinal scan, I've coded it for you, just need you now." L watched Light as he stepped up to the scanning computers and scanned his right index finger and his eye. "Good, we'll go upstairs and meet with the other detectives."

Light followed L into the lobby, "Do you still suspect me?" Light said as he stared at the ground.

"Oh yes, more now than ever." L said without hesitation or emotion.

"I'm not Kira, why would you think that?" Light protested.

L turned around and looked Light in the eyes, "Because you're like me… You're bored, highly intelligent and lonely."

Light bit his lip, "You gathered that, but you missed some details."

L tilted his head confused, "Light, I never-". Light stepped closer to him grabbing the sides of his head pressing their lips together. L's face flushed a deep red as they broke from their embrace, "You are aware there are security cameras everywhere… Right?"

Light rolled his eyes, "Is that all you are worried about in that whole situation?"

L's face deepened in color, "Well… I mean… I didn't… Um… Ah. Well, this is a new predicament. I have a reputation to uphold." L took a couple steps back and stumbled to the elevator, "Before you get any ideas… The elevator has a camera as well." L gave Light an awkward smile and held the elevator door open for him.


	11. Unrequited Contact

They stood silently in the elevator. L occasionally glancing at Light. "He's got to be Kira… That little act he just pulled was so sudden, especially after I told him I suspected him more, how interesting." L cleared his throat, "So, Light?"

Light leaned against the elevator wall and folded his arms, "No, L, I don't want to talk about it, you made your priorities clear. Just leave me alone." Light closed his eyes and dropped his head. "That was dumb, I can't let emotions cloud my judgement… To be honest it was probably just teenage hormones… I guess I could just be a late bloomer and he was an easy target." Light shifted his shoulders. "What is he doing now?"

L stood on the handlebars of the elevator and and waved at the camera unplugging it. L dropped to the floor and hit the emergency stop button on the car. Watari's voice was immediately on the intercom, "Ryuzaki? Is everything okay?"

L pressed the intercom button, "Yes, I just need some time with my suspect." L leaned against the wall with his other hand in his pocket. "I will enter the code when we are ready. This will ensure my survival, you don't need to worry, although, when I return I would like some strawberry shortcake and some tea."

Watari responded, "I will have that for you as soon as you return." The intercom disconnected.

L turned to look at Light, "No, I think we will take about it. Right now. No one can hear or see us, I disconnected the microphones, intercom and camera, only Watari and myself have the reactivation code for the elevator, so, no one can move us." L haunched on the floor of the elevator and bit the tip of his thumb. "Have a seat, explain this to me, I'm not sure where I miscalculated."

Light stiffened his back, "It's not important to the investigation, we need to be worrying about what is outside these walls, not what's in my head." Light clenched his jaw in frustration when L did not make any attempts to free them from this trap.

L closed his eyes, "You are Kira."

Light tightened his fists, "Why would you say something like that, how would you feel if someone accused you of being a mass murder."

L stood up and took a step closer to Light, "It was the worst feeling I ever had."

Light's features softened, "Stop, you can't pin this on me. So let's just go upstairs and catch the real killer… The real Kira."

L took another step closer to Light placing his arms on either side of him loosely pinning Light against the wall. Light placed his hands on the handlebar behind him. "Not only do I think you're Kira, I think you kissed me to distract my judgement and impair my deductions. Therefore, crippling me as a detective by involving personal feelings in the case making me withdrawal entirely. Yes, Kira, you are smart, but I am Justice."

Light just laid his head against the elevator wall, "Whatever. If you're so sure lock me up and go on with your life. It wouldn't be the first time the justice system failed to protect it's people, it won't be the last, I'm sure."

L watched Light like a spider who'd caught the fly, "Perhaps, I still believe there is a small chance that you are not Kira."

Light narrowed his eyes, "I have nothing to hide and nothing to prove, you're stubborn like me, so no matter what I say you'll believe what you believe. So why?" Light turned his head in towards L. "Why bother, why are you doing this now? Why should I even care what you think? You've made you position on the matter of relationships or any other emotional contact clear. You did your best to ignore it ever happened. Has your brilliant mind deduced how normal people would react? Because, if not, let me know and I'll fucking tell you!"

L leaned in towards Light, but stopped when his eyes met a menacing stare. "Because I do like you… I want desperately to, without a doubt convince myself that you aren't Kira… Because if I believe it, no one would question it."

Light continued his dark stare, "There's an investigation going on. In case you didn't notice, we have more important things to clear up than unrequited emotions."

L dropped his arms and hung his head, "I'm sorry, Light, I guess I don't understand… I have a hard time gauging human emotions, it's always been white or black, right or wrong, truth or lies. There's never been any other grey area in my life."

"Let's just go, we'll deal with this after we catch Kira." Light crossed his arms and looked away.

L turned around and entered the code in and the elevator began to move again. L held himself up against a wall with his left arm straight gracing the wall with his whole palm. L hung his head gently resting it against the wall after bending his arm to his weight, "I am sorry."

The door opened and Light rushed out, "I don't care."

All the detectives turned around and greeted Light warmly. Watari stood outside the elevator with L's cake and tea. L looked at him, "Yes. That. Set it next to my computer, I'm going to brief everyone and I will get to it. Thank you, Watari. You're always there." Watari smiled and set the cake and tea next to L's computer.

L stood in front of the other detectives. "Okay, so we know, what exactly? Has any change in the situation arose?"

All the the detectives shook their head then Light got a text message, "Light, sweetie, turn on the news, their talking about the Kira case. Apparently Kira, the real Kira, responded to the other real Kira? What's going on? – Kiyomi."

Light tossed L his phone, "Turn on the local news… Let's see." L turned the widescreen television on they all sat and watched it, L pushed his cake around on his plate mindlessly. Light watched him and thought to himself, "Either guilt or actual emotion is eating him alive… I hope it's both."

A Japanese symbol for K came on the television, "This is current live feed, I've hacked the news stations broadcasters, I have not responded to the second Kira. I will however meet you at the mall… And no, I don't have the eyes. I am however, very interested in them. We will meet on our agree meeting location. I won't be killing anyone, I need not to prove my worth, and as for L… A valid effort. Good luck." The broadcast was instantaneously halted and the news programs frantically continued.

L smiled, "Look boys, we rilled them up, enough to get a small amount of information, a meeting location, and emotionally conflicted suspects are often caught."

Light sighed, "The mall, I will go, it wouldn't be strange to see a college student at the mall, I'll invite some friends. Ryuzaki. We can't risk you being out there, there was talk about eyes? So, Matsuda, you'll got with me as back up, you look close enough to my age to pass as a friend or a cousin. I can tell my friends that, and we'll go that way."

Matsuda hopped up, "You got it!"


	12. Becoming One

Light came out of the bathroom with Matsuda, "Alright, how's he look?" His hair was brushed back and he was dressed in a green polo shirt a blue jeans.

All the detectives turned around to see the "improved Matsuda." Mogi stared for a long time, "Wow, Matsuda… You look… Even younger than before, I didn't think it was possible."

Matsuda was looking into a mirror, "Yeah, Light's really good at that stuff."

Light smiled, "Okay, here, text everyone in my phone with a group text, invite everyone, I'm going to take a shower and get changed in the bathrooms upstairs."

Matsuda opened Light's phone, "Holy ladies man… He's got more numbers than I do friends. Seriously, Ryuzaki, look at this." Matsuda held up Light's phone, "Oh man, maybe Light can hook me up with a girlfriend, too!" Matsuda started a mass text to be sent out.

L turned around and mindlessly stirred his tea thinking to himself, "Seriously. What would a guy like Light want with someone like me… He's smart, funny, nice and… I can't believe I'm thinking this, gorgeous… He's the perfect student and the perfect son… He's athletic…" L shook his head, "am I seriously day dreaming about my number one suspect being perfect… Although, his perfection is what landed him here."

Light came down towel drying his hair. He had a silk button down black shirt on with nicely fitting khakis. L turned around in his chair to take his mind off of his current thought process. As soon as his eyes landed Light he turned back around with a light blush. Watari took the towel from Light and he shook his head then combed his hair, "Ready Matsuda?"

"Wow, Light, you've got a lot of girl friends, maybe you could set me up with someone?" Matsuda said laughing.

Light laughed, "Well, maybe, how old are you? Probably pretty old, I'll have to figure out which one of them likes older guys."

"Hey! Punk!" Matsuda gave Light a friendly nudge.

Soichiro smiled at the two youngsters, "At least he can get along with others. For a long time his mother and I worried he was antisocial, he didn't get along with anyone, and never went outside to play, in elementary school he was picked on and would come home covered in bruises but he never gave us any names."

L placed his index finger on his bottom lip, "Has he a girlfriend? Or any close friends?"

"I'd like to think that, that young lady Kiyomi is his girlfriend, although, it seems a little self proclaimed…" Soichiro sighed.

L studied Soichiro, "I see." L picked up a phone, "Matsuda keep me informed, I know there will be plenty of distraction there. Please stay focused, remember, Light is our top suspect as of now. Keep an eye out, even if he isn't the one, the Kiras are meeting there. Be on guard, for you and Light. If Kira knew who Light was he'd drop him in a second."

"Roger that, Ryuzaki, can you see through the glasses camera?" Matsuda inquired.

"Yes I can, Matsuda." L sat back and watched the young kids at the mall on the live feed from his computer, "I can't help but feel a little envious of how carefree they are."

"Light! I want you to meet, THE Misa Armane! I invited her to come with us, that's okay, right, babe?" Kiyomi snaked her arms around Light's arm.

"Oh, wow, my sister would die if she knew I was hanging out with the Misa Misa. Do you think you could sign an autograph for her?" Light held out his notepad.

"Oh, please, I carry headshots, I'll sign one for her before I leave. This will be super fun, let's go, oh, and your cousin is super cute!" Misa squealed squeezing herself between Kiyomi and Light interlocking her arms with both of them.

The group of young adults went from store to store window shopping, Light and Matsuda keeping a sharp eye out. L scoffed in frustration and slammed his hands on the desk, "We're getting no where."

Light's cell phone rang, "Hello? Oh, okay, is it alright if we finish our mall trip?" Light gave an irritated look and held up one finger towards the group then took a few steps away to be unheard by the crowd.

Misa smiled at Light, "He's cute Kiyomi, better hang on to him or I might snatch him up." Misa giggled and playfully nudged Kiyomi, "I'll be honest, I think his cousin is adorable." Kiyomi looked at Misa and smiled. Misa winked at her and approached Matsuda. "You're name isn't really Matt, is it?"

Matsuda froze, "Um. No. It is." He fidgeted with his wallet in his pocket. Misa's phone beeped, she pulled out her phone and read the text message.

Misa leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Well, I wrote my number down, please call me." Misa handed him a small piece of paper, "Maybe I can get to know the real you." Misa placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Matsuda's face turned beet red. "Oh, Light! Here's that autograph I said I'd do for your sister, also, I wrote my number on the back in case she needs a mentor." She gave Light a quick peck on the cheek and handed him the signed photo. "Oh, Kiyomi!" Misa threw her arms around her. "Please, let's do this again! It was a lot of fun, maybe with less people though, that way we can all get to know each other better." Misa gave Kiyomi a quick peck on each cheek. Misa waved goodbye and skipped towards the limousine that had parked at the entrance of the mall.

Light nodded at Matsuda, "We have to go, my mother called and she wants us home to help out with some errands before dinner."

Kiyomi frowned and grabbed Light's hands, "Think we can go somewhere alone next time?"

Light pulled his hands back, "We'll see. Come on, she's waiting."

As soon as Light and Matsuda walked though the secure doors of the task force Light felt cold metal on his wrist, "Hey, What the Hell, L?!"

"You're a liability, Light. How would she possibly know Matsuda wasn't who he said he was. Give me your phone, you'll have no contact that isn't supervised and I go where you go. Everywhere." L gave Light a suspicious a dark look. "We are one now."


	13. Battling Romance

Light paced back and forth dragging the long chain behind him occasionally reaching the end of it and tugging L away from his computer slightly. L looked up from his computer as he was pulled away. "Light, you're beginning to irritate me."

Light shot L an annoyed look, "Oh, I'm irritating you. Sure. Never mind you literally just took my life away, I can't leave, I can't speak with anyone, look, when I said I liked you I didn't mean this much."

L rolled his eyes and thought, "Such a drama king." L was once again tugged away from his desk. "Look, it's only temporary until I can clear you of my suspicions."

Light scoffed, "You won't be satisfied until it's me… I have to go to the bathroom. What are you going to do about that?"

L got out of his chair, "I have much to investigate, I have no time for these shenanigans. Let's take you to the bathroom then I must continue." Light narrowed his eyes and dragged L to the bathroom. "Light, slow down, I can't—" L lost his footing and hit the floor. Light stopped for a moment and gave L a sadistic grin. "Light! No! Ack!" Light grabbed a hold of the chain and dragged L up the stairs.

They reached the top of the stairs and Light stopped so L could gather his surroundings. "Seems I'm stronger than you. It may be to your disadvantage to be handcuffed to me.

L brushed himself off and wiped a small amount of blood away from his nose, "Maybe so, don't let my size fool you though, I'm stronger than I look. And I think I can take a beating better than you." L adjusted his jaw and rubbed his cheek, "I understand you're not pleased to be chained to anyone, nonetheless me. But can we at least make peace so I don't get dragged down the stairs, too?"

Light gritted his teeth, "As long as I have no freedom I will not give you peace. So draw whatever conclusion you want from that." Light pulled L to the bathroom. "You're not going to need to watch me too right?"

L bit his thumb, "Unfortunately, I have to accompany you."

Light rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just don't go all perverted on me."

L walked in and leaned against the wall, "Like you did in the lobby?"

Light sighed, "Let's not talk to each other."

L smirked, "That will make interrogating you quite difficult." Light finished using the toilet and started washing his hands. L watched him closely. "So, I guess you're giving me the silent treatment now?"

Light walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs with L closely behind him. Without saying anything to L, Light walked down the stairs and quietly sat in his chair and began investigating some online leads. L occasionally glanced over in Light's direction hoping the angry expression would have dissolved, but, with no such luck. "I guess this really bothers him." L muttered quietly to himself.

Light's phone beeped and L looked at it. "Your girlfriend wants to meet you."

Light stood up out of his chair and stretched, "Give me my phone."

L smiled and tossed his phone to him, "He speaks. I've gone through it, you can keep your phone. Let's go to Coffeeshop then. Watari can you please drive us? It will limit on the odd stares."

Watari nodded and began gathering things, "I'll meet you boys down there."

L nodded and looked at Light, "She can't know I'm L. I know you're mad at me for this, but telling her would be suicide." Light gave L an angry stare. "Light, I'm begging you." L thought for a minute as they walked to the car. "I guess there won't be keeping much from you, and it's only fair… I suspect Kiyomi as well… I've suspected her from the beginning." L looked down, Light turned around and punched L across the jaw sending him to the floor.

L growled and flipped open his phone. "Watari, we won't be going anywhere today. Thank you." L shut the phone and pulled the chain that was looped around Light's food crashing him to the floor as well.

Both L and Light sprung up from the floor and casted an angry stare towards each other.

"Just who the Hell does this, L?" Light scowled as he charged into him shoving L into the wall causing L to gasp out for air.

L wound up a fist and cracked Light in the right eye, "Oh? Who am I? I am the man standing in the way of a mass murderer, I am the man who will defy this so called 'God'!"

Light stumbled back and charged forward sweeping L off his feet then slamming him on the ground. L returned the favor with a swift kick to Light's abdomen knocking the wind from him. Light coughed and sat next to L. "I fucking hate you." Light took a few shallow breaths and leaned back against the wall.

L hugged his knees and chewed on his thumbnail. "That's to bad, Light. I like you. In fact, so much that I haven't tried to push you away… Okay. Maybe handcuffs aren't the greatest start to a friendship, but I have to be absolutely certain. It's not because I'm afraid of you being Kira… It's because, I've never had a friend that lasted, and if you turned out to be Kira, and I was close to you… It would probably break what little heart I have." L hid his face in his lap.

Light sat there stunned and reached his hand out towards L, "L… I."

L lifted his head and faced Light, his expression was almost pained, "Don't. I don't need your pity."

Light winced in pain as he felt the right side of his face, "L… You've got a mean left hook."

L looked up and gave a half hearted smile, "You've got a pretty fast right."

Light moved closer to L, "I understand, and I'm sorry for getting as upset as I did."

"No… That's a completely normal response, I've never been very forward with people, and I was upset that girl knew Matsuda wasn't who he said he was." L stopped and started thinking intensely.

Light watched L's mind working as he leaned in closer. L looked up and noticed Light's face was inches from his own. A light shade of pink painted L's pale cheeks. "Light… What are you doing?"

Lights face turned red in realization of how close he was, "I'm sorry, L." He slowly retreated as L grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, which flushed Light's cheeks more.

"I can't grow complacent… I shouldn't, even feel this way. But you… Why are you different?" L touched Light's chin and gently led him in. "I just can't help but think…"

Light silenced L with a gentle kiss, "Just stop thinking…" Light gently kissed L once again.


	14. Pastry Ponies

Light pulled L into his arms holding his head next to his chest, "Take all the time you need, all I ask is to be treated like a human being. I don't hate you, but I guess you probably already knew that."

L closed his eyes listening to Light's steady heart beat thinking to himself, "His heart is so steady… Either he's a fantastic liar or he's genuine." L remained silent and wrapped his arms around Light's waist.

Light looked around. "Okay. Um. Since you have a reputation to keep and there's microphones and cameras everywhere… Maybe we shouldn't talk about this…" Light said even though his grip on L didn't loosen.

L buried his face in Light's shirt and muttered barely audibly, "My room doesn't."

Light blushed at the thought of being in L's room. "Yeah. If that's what you want, I'm chained to you, it's not like I have a choice."

L stood up quickly, "Right then, I'm hungry. Light was an asshole and punched me in the face. Therefore, I never got food. To the kitchen!"

L charged leaving Light smiling on the floor. "3…2…Yep." The chain yanked tight dragging Light slowly behind the famished L. "Um, L?"

L shot a stare back at him, "Why are you on the floor, Light?"

Light got up and gave L a playful smile, "Alright, I deserved that…" Light's grin became a sadistic smile, L watched his smile, his eyes widened and he started running.

"No! Light! L is not a pony!" L screamed as the two ran through the headquarters.

The two young men tore past Soichiro. Once Light past his dad, Soichiro looked up from his computer slowly and leaned back in his chair to watch the boys with an odd grin on his face.

Light leaped into the air and sailed onto L, "High Ho Silver! To the kitchen!" Light yelled and pointed forward. L sighed and lifted Light so it was more comfortable for him to run, holding Light up by his thighs. Light gave L a swift kick making him jump, Light leaned in to L's ear and gently bit the ridge, whispering, "The sooner we get to the kitchen and you eat, the faster we can continue that conversation."

L gave an odd smirk, "Well, when you put it like that…" L darted towards the kitchen carrying Light piggyback.

The two boys flashed past Mogi and Matsuda. "Matsuda… Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Mogi said without moving his head from behind his newspaper.

Matsuda arched an eyebrow, "You mean Light riding L like a horse? Or the fact they're actually interacting with each other without trying to kill each other?"

Mogi looked up at Matsuda. "Yes." They both laughed amongst themselves.

L collapsed just outside the kitchen, "Light… Tired… I won't… Make it… Need cake." L reached his arm out pathetically.

Light smiled and stood up and walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Oh wow, look at that, Watari made your favorite, too bad you're too tired to get here and eat it, I'll just have to eat it by myself."

L's dark eyes shot open, "You wouldn't. You don't like sweets!" L was listening intently to Light move about the kitchen without saying anything to him. "Light! Light! Don't you eat my cake! I'll kick you again!" L stood up and ran into the kitchen when he heard a chair pull out and light sit down.

Light looked up and smiled and took a drink of coffee.

L returned the smile when he realized Light not only got him a piece of cake, but tea as well. L sat down and suspiciously eyed the cup, "I see no extra sugar."

Light picked up a nearby newspaper from the table and sat back with his coffee, "You won't need it… I've watched you make your tea countless times, you always put 11 sugar cubes in it."

L smiled and blushed a little knowing Light paid that much attention to him. "Light…"

"Eat your damned cake, L." Light folded the newspaper down a little to look around it to give L a playful smile.

L chuckled a little and stabbed the cake with a fork and began to viciously devouring the pastry. Light smiled and continued reading when his paper was hit, if fell down to reveal L holding his plate towards Light, "Another?"

Light gave L frown, "You've got legs…"

L pouted, "But they're tired from carrying you."

Light grumbled and got him another piece of strawberry shortcake turned around and set it on the table just out of his reach.

L focused and watched the cake. "Oh great keeper of sweets, what do I have to do?"

Light leaned in and gently kissed L's cheek, "Hmm, what will you do for it.

L stared at the cake longingly, "Fine, you can have the shower first tonight."

Light smiled, "Bingo." He then slid the cake towards L.

L hastily destroyed the cake and sat back satisfied drinking his tea. L gave a satisfied smile to Light. "Well, now I'm tired. I cannot walk."

Light rolled his eyes, "If you don't want to talk in private all you have to do is say so."

L sat up, "No, I do." L gave Light an innocent stare.

Light picked up L and placed him on his shoulders, "Watch your head." Light grinned and darted outside the kitchen, running past both Matsuda and Mogi. Then past his father. Who leaned back in his chair to watch the two again. The laughter of Mogi and Matsuda could be heard. Light reached the bottom of the stairs, "Oh crap…"

L leaned over and looked at Light upside down, "If you're too weak, I understand."

Light growled, "You went down the stairs!" Light started up the stairs quickly and stopped in front of L's door letting him down so he could unlock it.

L turned the key and turned around in front of the door, "Look I don't keep a spotless room." Light leaned in a kissed L deeply exploring his mouth with his tongue. L's eyes fluttered shut and he turned the nob.


	15. Inner Feelings

Only moonlight shined through the window of the skyscraper, softly illuminating L's current residence. The two stumbled into L's room tripping over discarded clothes, books and miscellaneous puzzle items. L kicked his door shut with his foot from the floor as light licked his neck causing a quiet moan. Light pressed their lips together once again causing L to arch his back.

As their lips parted L muttered a sentence that couldn't be understood, "L? What's the matter?"

L swallowed hard, "I said that you're my first kiss." L looked away from Light and slowly moved his fingers to grasp the carpet as his face turned a light shade of pink.

Light blinked a couple times, "Really?"

L gave a faint smile and gave Light a quick peck before picking himself up off the floor and kicking his belongings out of the way, "Does that truly surprise you? You're the only friend I've had to talk to me for longer than six hours. L glanced down at the handcuffs, or has it been forced?" L took a deep breath and dropped himself on his bed.

The metal chain hit the floor and a key was tossed at Light, "You're free to go." L said behind his hung head.

Light caught the key and eyed it for a minute, "Is this another test?"

L shook his head slowly, "No, with you being here like this and me suspecting you of being a mass murder makes a pretty toxic friendship. So, I guess if you'll give me the chance, I'd like to try again… If you don't… I understand, I did handcuff you to me." L covered his face with his hands and fell backwards on his face. "Go…" Light unhand-cuffed himself and let the chain drop to the floor making a loud clunk noise.

Light held his wrist for a moment. Then sat next to L on his bed. "No."

L sat up, "You're so infuriating!" L looked into Light's honey colored eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

Light looked back at L, "I already told you, I like you. Even if you're a little… Strange. I think that's what draws me to you… You're out of the norm. You're new, intelligent, interesting… I… I've been bored. I'm glad you came along, I mean. Well, I'm not glad of the reason, but, I have a feeling I was supposed to meet you. I had a dream once… It told me to find L. At first I didn't get it… But I think I do now." Light smiled and laid back on L's bed.

L placed his index finger on his bottom lip, "What do you mean, a dream?"

Light laughed, "No way, you already think I'm a mass murder. I don't need you thinking I'm crazy, too!"

L smiled and laid his head on top of Light's chest listening to his heart, "Well, there's an 85% chance that I already think you're crazy."

Light let out a deep sigh, "I had a dream, about some book that fell out of the sky, and I picked it up and was on my way home when I saw myself, covered in blood and yelling at me to leave the book alone and not to use it… I don't know, I looked older. Strangely enough, when I startled awake I saw a book. I guess I might have still been sleeping, it's the only way to make sense of it. Anyway, I left the book in the courtyard and then I saw myself again on the walk home… And instead of covered in blood I was in an expensive suit and I told… Me I guess to "find L" at first I thought, seriously I have to find an English letter? Then… You came. And when that man died, my heart sunk to what felt like the bottom of the ocean. But…"

L kissed Light softly, "You were right. I think you're crazy. Definitely 100%." L gave Light a soft smile. Light stared into L's eyes. L blushed deeply, "Uh, Light?"

Light arched an eyebrow, "Yeah?" Light pushed L's hair out of his face.

L shook his bangs back into his face, "What does love feel like?"

Light pulled L into a rough kiss and held him tightly, L went limp at this action. "That. That's what love feels like."

L's eyes widened, "So, if my deductions are correct, it's a series of chemical responses leading in to physical reactions… That's cause by stimulus of another person?"

Light stared at him for a minute before bursting into laughter, "Yeah, to put it technically."

L took a sharp breath, "It feels… unusual."

Light pulled L to his lips, "You're unusual, that's what makes you special."

L straddled Light's hips and deepened the kiss while pulling at Light's tie. Light grabbed L's belt buckle and began to unthread it from the metal clasp. L broke the kiss and untied Light's tie then pulled Light up to him and held him tightly.

"L?" Light gently hugged him back.

"You're the first person whose ever touched me, in any kind of romantic manner… So, if you are Kira… Can you kill me quickly? So I don't ever figure it was you?" L rested his head on Light's shoulder. "Just once, I want to stay happy."

Light sighed, "You deserve it. You deserve anything that will make you happy… No one should hurt for as long as you have."

L pulled his shirt over his head, "Since I released you, I get the shower. So, I guess you can go…" L stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Light sat up and watched him, "You're a real buzzkill." L started the water and stood in it staring at the wall as the water rushed around him, Light leaned in the doorway, "So, that's it. You're validated, so, what now? You want to tell me all that and think I'm going away?" Light crossed his arms in irritation.

L choked out a few words, "Please, don't. Don't go…"

Light sighed, "Oh, L." L got out of the shower and Light eyed him up, "Is it normal for you to shower in your clothes?" L looked up at Light and pushed him backwards into his room and onto the bed, Light watched L studying his movements, musing to himself, "They're sporadic and irrational. Interesting."

Light pulled off his shirt. L took this opportunity to push Light onto the bed and pin him down. Light made eye contact with L and yanked his belt off quickly giving him goosebumps. L helped Light take the soaked pants off of him, once the wet articles of clothing were discarded L started pulling Light's pants off.

Light watched L, "What now, smarty?"

L blushed, "I have no clue."

Light pulled L close and kissed him, "So, I have to show you?" L silently nodded while blushing. Light smiled and laid L back, "This is probably going to hurt. I'll try to be gentle."

L took a deep shaky breath as Light's index and middle finger penetrated L causing him to hiss in distress. Light leaned in a kissed L and bit his lip to focus his mind elsewhere. L whimpered in their kiss as Light lifted his hips and entered his partner. Light started to slowly move as L cried out in pain. "I'm sorry." Light whispered into his ear.

L bit his own lip until he tasted his own blood, his pain slowly began to fade and was beginning to become pleasure as Light picked up his pace in thrusts. L began to moan, but covered his mouth.

Light groaned into his ear, "Don't do that, I want to hear you." Light kissed L's ear and trusted into L finally getting the right angle to hit his prostate, causing L to moan out wildly.

"Ah! L-Light!" L wrapped his arms around Light's neck, "I've never…" Light grabbed L's erect member and began pumping with his thrusts. L threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy. "Light! I'm going—" L was cut off by the sudden release of his orgasm. Light picked up pace faster and harder before finally releasing himself.

Light gave a couple heavy huffs and collapsed next to him. "You know… You're a first for me as well…" L smiled and wrapped both of them up in his covers.

"I needed to wash my sheets anyway. So, before you even bother." L kissed Light catching him off guard.

Light smiled and held him close, "So, you'll actually sleep?"

"Are you kidding, I'm exhausted… And hungry." L gave Light a sheepish grin.

"Oh no, I am going no where." Light grumbled, "And neither are you, you're warm."

"But Light…" L whined.


	16. Crushing Deductions

The sun was rising just above the horizon deep orange rays shined through the window. L was sitting on the end of his bed bent over holding his head up. Light gently stirred under the covers pulling them over his head. L turned to watch him. L sighed and closed his eyes while standing up and stretching. L glanced over at Light who had tossed the blankets off his head and rolled onto his back sleeping soundly. L smiled at Light, his once neat hair now a knotted a tussled mess, "I can't help but feel like he's never let anyone see him this way." L thought to himself before entering the bathroom to take a shower.

Light opened his eyes shielding himself from the sun for a few moments. He closed his eyes and opened them again adjusting them to the room. Light scanned the room looking at all the solved rubrics cubes, textbooks, and his opened laptop. Light got up and pulled his pants back on and walked over to L's computer, Light smiled and lifted a photo up off of the laptop keyboard, "A photo of the entrance ceremony?" Light gently placed the picture back down and turned around to see L dressed with his hair still soaked from the shower.

"I like to keep memories when I make them…" L's eyes fell on the photo. "I will remember that day as the day I found my equal." L gave a half smirk and sat in his chair in his usual haunched position. "You should take a shower and get ready… Kira has been active in our complacency. Several prisoners on a bus going to the new prison that opened just died this morning around 0300." L watched Light nod and listened to the shower start. "I know that there is a second Kira. But I also know that Light was asleep when the event transpired… There's only a 7% chance that he could have had knowledge of the transport. But even then, we were already hand cuffed and not once did I ever see him writing anything. Interesting." L narrowed his eyes and knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm going downstairs to continue the investigation with the other detectives."

"I'll be down as soon as I'm done." Light responded.

L nodded and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Good morning, detectives. I suspect we are ready to take this matter seriously?"

Soichiro furrowed his eyebrows, "Ryuzaki? Do you honestly think we haven't been doing our best?"

L placed himself in his computer chair and set his laptop up, "No, I don't. In fact, I know you aren't doing your best, not on purpose, but indirectly we are consistently allowing Kira to kill more people, innocent or not."

Matsuda carefully looked around the room, "Where's Light? Weren't you two handcuffed?"

L flinched at Matsuda's question, "Here, no, I'm not L's top suspect anymore. I might have an idea of who should be though." Everyone watched Light step off the bottom step still drying his hair, "Misa."

Matsuda hung his head, "I knew it was too good to think a model like her would want anything to do with me…"

"Light, what would make you say that?" Mogi asked curiously, "Is it because she thought Matsuda was cute, I agree, anyone who thinks that has to be sick in the head."

"Not in the slightest." Light looked over at L, "We deduced that the second Kira didn't need a name, only a face. Perhaps the second Kira who has these "eyes" can see a persons name somehow."

L bit his thumbnail, "Of course… She knew Matsuda's name wasn't Matt. She didn't just guess or ask anything… Matsuda didn't even screw up and give it away. She knew without a doubt… Very clever, Light…" L looked up to Soichiro, "Give the order, Bring Misa Armane in." L turned around in his chair and started typing, "Upon the surveillance of Light's phone I detected anomalies in another's behavior. Miss Kiyomi Takada. I'm sorry, Rin. Your daughter is my prime suspect for being the first Kira. Their communications that they've had publicly has suggested the second Kira has an admiration for the first, perhaps the second Kira can be offered something she wants." L glanced over at Light.

"What? She likes Matsuda! Not me!" Light protested.

L continued typing, "No, Light, Misa's comment was clear and to the point, despite the inconsistency of her personality, she in fact told Kiyomi that she wouldn't mind taking you from her, then her phone miraculously signaled her to leave. No, more like perfect timing, then she puts on a front for Kiyomi… You were used Matsuda."

Matsuda pouted as Light sat down pulling the towel off his head, "If that's what needs to happen…" Light let his hair fall into place, although messy still perfect. L watched Light sit back into his chair in defeat from the corner of his eye.

"Light, if you're willing—" L began.

"If it will help you, yes." Light finished.

L gave him a soft smile, "I appreciate your valiant attitude, however, this is dangerous."

Light stood up, "We'll talk about it later." Light walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

L returned his gaze back to his computer and stared at the screen blankly deep in thought. "I need him to do this. However, this could put him in a life threatening position. Am I ready to let him do this?" L hopped out of his chair, "Let's take an hour break, go get some actual breakfast Matsuda, your stomach is most distracting. Please, don't worry about being late as long as someone knows and can account for your survival." The detectives all nodded, "Good work everyone. We covered a major amount of ground in the case."

Mogi frowned, "We didn't do anything, you and Light figured it out." Mogi looked over to Rin Takada, "And managed to crush a man in the process."

L took a deep breath, "No. Light wouldn't have figured out Misa if it wasn't for Matsuda, in turn me not being able to fixate on Kiyomi… Indeed." L walked towards the kitchen, "Go away for an hour, we'll be up late tonight."

Light stood at the kitchen sink drinking his coffee. L came up behind him and wrapped his hands around Light's waist and leaned against him, "I know why. But I don't want you to do this."

Light sighed, "What Kira is doing is wrong. Justice a can never prevail with such tyranny. If I'm the only key to pitting the Kiras against each other… I'm ready. I want to help, L. It's why I'm here in the first place." Light placed his free hand over L's hands.

Soichiro cleared his throat from the kitchen doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

L jumped away from Light, "Um. No. I was."

Light stared up at the ceiling, "No. Nothing that wasn't consented to, before you ask, yes, I'm more than interested in him."

Soichiro shrugged, "It's okay son, although a little disappointing… Your mother and I figured you were never going to give us grandchildren anyway. I'm a little disappointed it isn't in the traditional way. However, you're smart and a talented liar… You're going to do as you wish anyway. I'm just glad you're actually happy, my son."

L watched the two cautiously opening his mouth to speak as Light responded, "Thank you, don't worry, father, it won't interfere." Light gave L a defiant stare and walked out of the kitchen.

Soichiro sighed and looked at L. L put his hands up, "Hey! I was going to try to talk him out of it… But like you said, he's going to do as he pleases. Stubborn like his father, didn't I tell you to take a break?" L put his hands in his pockets and brushed past Soichiro.

He smiled as L walked past him, "Take care of him… His stubborn and foolish like a man we both know."


	17. Coffee and a Notebook

L followed Light, "You're not going to be pleased either way, L. So, just let me do what I think is right." Light stopped at the front door of the headquarters. "I really like you. So, I want to solve this as fast as possible, so… Maybe, we can be together." Light pushed the door open, "If you wanted to… I'm going to go to the coffee shop, and get real coffee, would you like to come?"

L stared at Light, "Why?"

Light looked around a little uneasy, "Because... The coffee here sucks…"

L frowned, "Why me? Light, I'm not trying to be ungrateful of your feelings, but, see it from my stand point. You're graceful, intelligent, charismatic… And we can't forget your physical appearance… You are the definition of perfect. And then there's me. Awkward, insomniac that takes my job way too seriously. I don't know how to talk to people, I can't even go into public without being stared at. I was abandoned, why would anyone want me?"

Light pulled L outside into the light, "I want you, I like your awkwardness, it makes you unique, everyone is the same, meaning someone isn't being true to themselves. Your job is the reason we met, your sleeping? I've yet to see a problem with it." Light pulled L into a hug and continued in a whisper into his ear, "I like that you find it hard to talk to people, I kind of think that's cute. You're special L, your intellect amazes me." Light placed a soft kiss on L's cheek as he was pulling away. L closed his eyes and leaned his face into Light's kiss. "We see each other for who we really are. And neither of the things you described are either of us. I love that about you, you're the only person who sees me for who I am."

L took a deep breath and grabbed Light's hand. "What if Misa sees me? How do they even kill? Could it have something to do with the notebook you saw in your dream?"

Light gave L an odd stare, "A notebook... That kills people… Are you serious?"

L looked down, "The circumstances of the deaths still confuse me. Until we can figure this out, I should refrain from leaving."

Light gave L a disappointed frown, "I understand." Light turned to leave, "Then, I'll be right back."

L reached out and grabbed Light's arm and pulled him into a deep kiss, Light went slightly limp in L's embrace. L broke their kiss and whispered on Light's lips, "Be careful."

Light smiled and started running to get to the coffee shop. L watched him run for a few moments then quickly searched the area with his eyes then ducked back inside. Light got to the door and walked in and up to the counter, then placed his order. Light waited for his order just outside the door.

"Light!" A high pitched female voice squealed, "Remember me? Misa?" Misa ran up to Light and stood in front of him, "Well? Did you give your sister that picture yet?"

"Oh, I sent it with my father to be given to her." Light looked down at his phone, a text message read, "Get close to her. Figure this out. –Ryuzaki"

Light looked up, "So, I was wondering, would you be interested in going out with me sometime?" Light gave a charming and innocent smile.

Misa blushed and fidgeted with her hands, "What about Kiyomi?"

"What about her?" Light thanked the waitress and took his order. "I really have to get to work, you have my number right?"

Misa blushed brighter, "No, I don't."

Light set his food and coffee on the table next to them, "Do you have something to write on?" Misa searched her bag and a black notebook fell out and landed on the ground open. Light bent over and picked it up, "Misa… This is a list of all the recent deaths… Have you been keeping track of them?" Light closed the book and looked at the cover, "Death Note?" Light opened the cover and began reading… "Tell you what, I won't arrest you if you agree to a…" Light looked up and his eyes met a tall menacing, frightening creature. "Shinigami?" Light slowly backed away, and backed up into his father. Light handed the notebook to his father.

A detective handcuffed Misa and blindfolded her, "Misa Armane, you are under arrest for the suspicion of aiding a mass murder."

Light continued to stare at the creature then followed the group. Constantly peering over his shoulder. "Dad, I'll take the book to Ryuzaki. He can analyze it from there."

"Right." Soichiro handed the book to Light.

Light carried the book to L, "L… Remember when I said your theory was dumb?"

L continued typing on his computer. "I don't recall you saying my theory was dumb… Did you think it was?" He retorted without ever looking away from the computer.

Light smiled and leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, setting a double fudge hot chocolate and a strawberry cheesecake muffin in front of him. And next to that he placed the Death Note. "I recant my previous thoughts of your theory."

L hastily bit into the muffin and took a long drink of his hot chocolate. "Hot!" L whimpered and picked up the Death Note. "Is this thing for real?"

Light sat next to him, "Read the names listed in it."

L opened the pages and began reading, the more he read the wider his eyes grew. "Shinigami!? They do exist?" L let out a frightened scream and fell over. Light quickly helped L back up and pointed to the monster in the room. L's jaw dropped, "Yep. That's the single most terrifying thing I have ever laid eyes on."

The monster stepped forward, "I am Rem. I will protect Misa with all I have."

L arched an eyebrow, "Alright, I'll need to ask you a few questions."


	18. I Love You

After several hours of non-stop questions from L, Light had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. "Let me get this straight." L placed his hand on the notebook, "This is a notebook of death, used by the shinigami to prolong their life spans. However, if a human gets ahold of it, they can use it to their own selfish gains?"

Rem nodded slowly, "That is correct."

L eyed the tall creature, "What happens to the human?"

Rem answered, "Normally they perish by their own means or by the will of others, others like you, Detective Luis L Lawliet."

L shot the creature an angered stare. "Don't you dare use my name. Okay, Shinigami… What happens if the notebook is forfeited? As in, the human no longer wishes to possess it."

Rem paused, "They would loose all their memories of the Death Note and all their memories of the time that lapsed while in possession of the Death Note."

L stared at the book, "That's tragic, especially if something happened during that time you would never want to forget." L smiled at the sleeping Light.

Rem retorted, "Most shinigami consider humans that come into contact with the books unfortunate and cursed."

L looked at the Shinigami, "So, you want to protect Misa?" Rem stayed silent but studied L's every movement. "What's stopping me from writing her name down in this book?"

Rem snarled, "I would write your name down first."

Light smiled from his sleep like position and held up another black book, "In what?" Both L and Rem stared at him surprised. Light stood up and stretched, "I've heard enough. Either you talk Misa into destroying the Death Note and she looses her memories or we put her to death. It's pretty simple." Light gave a devious smile at the monster and handed the extra Notebook to L.

L smiled, "Excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Please, I can't kill someone who has no memory of why they are being put to death, you'll have to understand that I'll have to destroy the notebooks." Rem nodded and faded behind a wall.

Light waited for L, "Fire is usually a safe way."

L chuckled at the irony of Light's statement. "Light? When did you lift that off the Shinigami? Better question, How?"

Light smiled, "The same way I stole your heart." Light laughed, "I'm sorry that was bad. I took it when we filed into the building."

L rolled his eyes, "We caught the Kira with the eyes, so, I think it's safe for me to go places with you." L handed both notebooks to Watari. "Please, dispose of these, once they are destroyed release miss Armane."

Rem smiled from behind a door, "Thank you. L." She closed her eyes and went to see Misa, one last time.

L and Light walked out the double doors, L hesitated when he saw the masses of people. Light grabbed his hand, "Let's go. Together." L gave a sheepish grin and followed Light interlacing their fingers.

They walked into town, receiving a few odd stares and a few more blushes from girls. They arrived at a park next to a small lake. They sat on the bench closest to them and watched the water. "Light, what is the purpose of this?"

Light smiled, "To enjoy your surroundings."

L smirked and closed his eyes. The wind gently breezed by them and the smell of flowers filled the air. The sun slowly graced the horizon, beginning the stages of setting. They heard a click sound. Light opened his eyes and looked back. "L…?"

L turned to look behind him and was met with the sorrow filled eyes of Rin Takada. "I can't even look at my daughter the same!" Rin threw a black book at L, "You took what little I had left of my wife." Rin held up a gun, loaded and safety off. "You took my life… I hate you!" L looked down at the book and closed his eyes.

L handed the book to Light. "Make sure this gets destroyed. Free her." L stood up and took a deep breath. "Make it quick."

A loud bang resounded through the park and echoed off the buildings. L stood there with his eyes closed tightly and muscles tightened. He cautiously opened one eye to peek at what happened. L opened both eyes and looked at Rin who brought the gun up to his own head, after letting a single silent tear fall, "You took the love of my life, so, I took yours." Rin pulled the trigger and collapsed to the ground.

L searched the immediate area frantically, he went to step forward and saw Light laying there in a heap, lifelessly. "Light!" L fell down next to him, he picked him up into his arms and started running towards the task force headquarters.

L ran through town yelling for someone to help, many of the people pulled out cell phones to call for help, L stopped at the doors and fell breaking the fall for Light. The guard ran out and called the ambulance.

L held Light tightly, "Please hang on, I can't lose you. I love you." L buried his face in Light's hair holding back tears.

The sirens for the nearing ambulance echoed through the streets. The paramedic dove out of the vehicle and ran up and scooped up Light and throwing him on the gurney. He barked orders at the other two paramedics that accompanied him.

The lead paramedic turned to L and asked a bunch of questions, L just stood there holding his own stomach ignoring everything around him, his sight was fixated on Light. His hearing was muffled and one ear was still ringing from the gun shot.

"I'll catch her. I'll make sure she dies." L released his grip from around his stomach and clenched his fists.


	19. Kira's Demise

The front door to the Takada residence was thrown off the hinges five police officers stormed into the home with Matsuda and Mogi on their tails. Soichiro sat in the black limousine with Watari and L.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yagami… I was wrong. Well, I wasn't, but I was. I was wrong about Light." L spoke with little to no emotion in his voice

Soichiro watched the officers, detectives and arriving SWAT team swarm the home. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on L's back. "I know. It's okay. We'll make it through this." Soichiro exited the car and adjusted his coat. "What do we have?"

"One victim, female early twenties, late teens. Single gun shot to the forehead, broken ribs and recent bruising to the face. That is just my on scene report sir, the coroner will have a more detailed report." One of the officers spoke.

Soichiro nodded at the limousine and it departed from its spot. "Watari… It seems our purpose here in Japan has been resolved."

"Indeed it has. Shall we return to England?" Watari spoke with careful attention of his words.

L watched the city go by his window. "Can I stay a little longer? I…"

Watari interrupted, "Of course, but when a new case arrives, you will need to pull yourself back together, you didn't work this hard to be stopped."

L closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, "Why not? I have successors."

Watari smiled, "Because you are the L. Your name strikes fear into the hearts of international criminals. Not some new guy, knowing you are still out there gives new meaning to their fear. That is why."

L gave a pained expression, "What if, I could fake my death, what then? Watari… I… I don't know what to say. For once in my life, I actually feel lonely."

Watari's expression softened as he looked at L from the rear view mirror. "I suppose a personal vacation could be arranged. I'll arrange living conditions. You know how to reach me."

L gave a soft smile, "I appreciate it. Just leave me with the means, I'll find somewhere, I want to be a little out of touch."

Watari nodded as he stopped the car in front of the hospital, "The payment from this case is already deposited. Please, be careful, son."

L gave a faint smile, "I'll be in touch. Thanks." L shut the door and waved as Watari drove off. L looked up at the tall building. Gave a soft smirk at one of the nurses passing by as he slipped on shoes. "Good morning, Miss Nancy." L greeted the floor nurse with a smile.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki. Here to visit him again? I see you put on shoes this time." The heavier set woman smiled as she got on the elevator with L.

"Yes, I decided today was not a good day for me to be hassled by you about shoes." L put his hands in his pockets and waited patiently.

The elevator stopped on the third floor. "If anyone gives you any trouble, you let me know, mama will come get them." She gave L a motherly smile and waved as she carried her files away from the elevator.

L looked down as the elevator began to rise to the next floor. L pulled out his cell phone and turned it off as the door opened he looked up, his eyes meeting with Sayu. L stepped off the elevator watching her expression go from a fake cheerful to sobs within moments, she fell forward into L's arms.

"They don't know if he'll ever wake up." She began to cry harder. L pulled her to the side so some passing hospital staff could pass them to get to the elevator. "Why?!" Sayu hit L's chest as hard as she could, "Why him?! Why couldn't it be you!"

L stayed silent taking his lashings from the distraught female. Sayu continued to hit L, each hit getting lighter and lighter as she began to cry harder and harder. L pulled her into a tight hug. "I wish it was."

Sayu soaked L's shirt with tears, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't your fault. I just…"

L patted her back and pet her hair, "Go home and get some rest, okay? You need to be there for your mother."

Sayu nodded and attempted to dry her still falling tears. Sayu stood on her toes and kissed L's cheek, "Watch over him."

L nodded and watched her board the elevator. L began walking as he got to Light's room he ran his fingers over the embroidered letters of his name. L closed his eyes and opened the door to his room. "Good morning, Light." L sat down next to him in a chair next to his bed. "We caught Kiyomi… In a matter of speaking, it seems Rin was more upset with her than we expected, either she killed herself or he did it for her. Although, the idea of Kira killing themselves doesn't seem so in character. So, I would normally deduce that Rin Takada killed his own daughter, but I can't say anything official." L looked up at Light as he reached out for his hand. L stopped his hand just before touching Light's hand. "I guess that's what got us in this mess in the first place." L hung his head.

The nurse came in and checked Light's vitals. "He seems to be in good health otherwise."

L slowly looked up, "What are his odds?"

The nurse shifted all her weight to one hip, "It's hard to say, young man, he took a nasty shot, to be honest, he's lucky to be alive nonetheless conscious. Not to be blunt, he took a bullet to the head."

L winced at the last statement and watched the nurse leave Light's room. L sighed and stood up, "Some service, they don't even bother checking anything else, huh?" L watched Light a little longer before walking over and picking up the vase that held the flowers Sayu got for him. L walked them over to the sink and emptied the water from them a placed new water in the vase.

Returning the flowers to the table and him to his seat he took a deep breath and grabbed Light's hand and rested his head next to their hands, "I'm so sorry, Light." L choked back tears. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault… I love you, please wake up."


	20. I Love You Too

L rested his head on the bed next to Light's leg. A nurse came in and offered him some water. L took the water and sat back in his chair, by now the hospital staff had stopped harassing him to leave. L watched out the window as snow began to fall, as well as another page off the calendar. L didn't even respond when Soichiro came into the room.

"Ryuzaki… I don't know how to say this." Soichiro sorrowfully stuttered.

L hardly moved, "So, just say it bluntly."

Soichiro sighed, "The thing is, we're not able to keep him alive anymore, it's been two years. Nothing has changed… We can no longer afford his medical costs and—"

"You never once asked for help. So, what is this really about?" L snapped.

Soichiro looked down, "Both financially and emotionally it's become a burden, Light's mother and I can no longer shoulder."

L's right arm started to shake, "Then don't. Sign consent to me, I'll pay for what funeral expenses you want done. However, I can't let you pull the plug on him, he has no living will stating to do so, and I have no limit to my resources."

Soichiro closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows trying to fight the tears. "L…"

L turned around with a hardened face, "What difference would it make to you? You'll no longer be taking care of him financially and instead of killing him you can just move on. No one will think less of you, and if need be I'll have him transported to England so you can carry on this visage of your son's death."

Soichiro sighed and put his hands up. "Okay. Let's begin the paperwork."

L and Soichiro sat in the Dean of Medicine's office drawing the paperwork of legal guardianship. As L signed the last line a nurse came through the door, "Ryuzaki! Light! He's…"

L didn't hesitate he just stood up knocking the chair over and ran out of the office with the nurse pulling ahead of her. She stopped to catch her breath and she waved at him to keep going. L never stopped to look at her, he pressed on, with the Dean and Soichiro far behind him.

L slipped and hit the floor at the entrance of the hospital room. He quickly scrambled up and rounded the corner. L stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Light who was sitting up watching the snow. L released a sigh of relief. "I honestly thought he died… I guess I should have let her finish her sentence." L thought to himself with a faint smile.

Light watched the snow with a small smile. He turned to look at L and made a puzzled face. "Who are you?"

With this question L watched Light blankly, then sat in the chair next to him. L sunk into the chair, "My name is L, and you and I are very close friends. Or, I'd like to think we were."

Light furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. "I remember someone with black hair and large eyes… I remember this person made be think of an owl… I suppose that person is you. But, I'm sorry, I have no memory beyond that." Light looked around the room, "I heard someone. Was it you?"

L hung his head, "Maybe, what did they say?"

Light touched his right hand with his left, "Please don't go and I love you… I had a strange dream, what happened to me?"

L reached over to Light's head, "You got shot." L gently touched the spot on his head and let his hand drop, "You were protecting someone who didn't deserve it." L closed his eyes and gave a pained expression.

Light analyzed L's movements, "It was you."

L smiled, "Sharp as ever. I'm glad to see that, you'll be able to move forward with your life…" L stood up to leave, "Your father is here."

Light called to L, "Wait! Where are you going?"

L slowly turned to Light, "The memories I have to offer you… They aren't worth the trouble they'd cause you. You'd be better off not knowing." L took a deep breath but couldn't hold back one single tear. "Everyone will be so happy to see you."

Light tried to move and reached for L, "But… I want to know."

L closed his eyes and hung his head, "Your father will tell you everything you need to know, just know that, you were a wonderful man, who understood the true meaning of justice and knew no meaning of the word fear, but lived your life through knowledge and courage." L walked out of the room and turned on the only cell phone in the world that had the direct line to Watari. "Watari… I'm ready to come home. No, Light won't be accompanying me. No, please. Just send transport, I'll wrap up my final things here in the mean time."

Light leaned as far as he could before pulling himself out of bed, "Wait! Stop!"

Soichiro stopped in front of Light and picked him up. "Light, my son, thank goodness!" He held Light tightly.

"Dad… That man… I need to know everything about him." Light searched his father's eyes desperately.

Soichiro adjusted his glasses, "The man you just met is the greatest detective in the world, and you helped him solve the biggest case the world has seen. He was your friend… Probably the first friend you ever truly had. He waited by your side for two years. Eventually, he stopped leaving and sold his home and most of his possessions that he had here to be here with you. You stopped a man from murdering him before the case could be solved, as a result you were shot, and lost your short term memory."

Light stared at his father distraught, "Stop him, he's leaving!"

Soichiro sighed and held his son tighter, "That might be for the best."

Light watched the oddly haunched, eccentric detective open the elevator doors and give one last sad look towards Light. Light reached his hand out, "Please, don't go!" Light stopped and dropped a tear, "Wait! I love you, too!"

L gave a pained expression to Light, looked away and boarded the elevator.


	21. Reminiscing

L exited the hospital and unchained his bike. Sayu was jogging up to the hospital, "L! I heard the good news... And the not so good news... I'm sorry."

L stared at the handlebars of his bike. "It's probably better this way. Kind of like a reset button, maybe your dad's dreams will come true now. I won't be there to hold him back."

Sayu scrunched her nose and rolled up a punch and landed it square on L's cheek. "Are you fucking dumb? You're not supposed to care about dad, you're supposed to care about Light! You can't tell me you don't... You stopped leaving the hospital."

L stumbled backwards and held his cheek, "You hit harder than your brother... I do care. I love him, but..."

Sayu glared at L, "I'll hit you again. I don't think so, mister! You march your weird ass up there. According to dad he's been hysterical since you walked out, my mom is on the way. And if you don't listen to me... I'll tattle on you to mom and you'll have to deal with her wrath... Light's a mama's boy... Have fun with that!"

L gave her a defeated smile, "Well, now, it's mellow dramatic. What do you expect me to do, run up there and throw my arms around him and everything will be fine in time?" L tied his lock together and chained it to his bike. "That's not how life works, Sayu."

Sayu clenched her fist, "Because you don't want it to... Fine, leave." Sayu shook her head, "Just don't say it was our fault why he's broken." Sayu pushed past L knocking shoulders with him, unsettling him from his feet.

L caught himself on the side of the building, "She's a strong as an oxen." L looked up to see a car pull into the hospital pick up doors. Light's mother poured out of the car.

She stopped in mid sprint and held her arms open, "Light!" Light ran to her and collided into her embrace. Light closed his eyes tight betraying a few sobs. Light's mom held him tightly and rubbed his back, "We can start looking right now if you want."

Sayu shot a nasty glare in L's direction, "Don't bother, he's over there." Sayu pointed directly at L. "Nice, L, in my whole life, never have I ever seen Light cry."

L looked down and bit his lip, "What more do you want from me?"

Sayu stormed towards L and lifted her hand and began to swing at L for a full contact slap. Her hand was stopped mid-swat. "Enough... If this is what he wants." A quiet voice said.

Both Sayu and L looked up in surprise to see Light studying L. "I do remember you. I just don't remember what we had." Light released Sayu's arm. "It's been two years from what I'm understanding. Have you ever been trapped in a dream? And you couldn't wake up, but you can hear everything around you?"

L put his hands in his pockets. "I suppose, it's happened in the past."

Soichiro reached out for Light, but was stopped by his mother, "Sometimes happiness and perfection isn't traditional."

L looked Light up and down thinking, "Why do you have to be so perfect, why are you so hard to let go... I've never had this problem in the past." L cleared his throat, "If you don't remember what we had, then why?"

Light looked up at the stars, "Because it hurt to see you like that... Logically what I'm about to say will make no sense. However, I felt physical pain, so, what my mind doesn't remember, my heart clearly does. I know, that sounds like a cheesy romance novel... But maybe they're on to something."

L's arm twitched at this and he watched the stars with Light, "It was a night like this when I figured out I liked you. But I was terrified. Wonder boy, you were the picture of perfection. But as I got to know you more, I realized you were just as imperfect as me... Okay well, a little less flawed."

"Give me a chance," Light looked at L, "A chance to remember."

L looked down and met Lights gaze, "Well, I don't see any harm in it, I already waited two years, what's a little longer."

Light smiled, "As for your fear, are you sure it wasn't because you suspected me as Kira?"

L but his thumbnail, "Well, that may have had a little to do with it."

Light touched L's hand, "I remember... You bit yourself pretty hard and I had to bandage up your thumb."

L have a nervous chuckle and blushed a little at Light's touch. "Yeah." L looked up into Light's honey colored eyes, lost in thought.

Light smiled at L, realizing his current actions, "It was later that night... When you had your nightmare... I realized I was doing the most illogical action, I was beginning to allow emotions to cloud my judgement, and I realized... Those emotions were for you."

L motioned his head away from their peanut gallery, "Do you want to walk with me?"

Light gave L a half smirk, "Yeah, I want to remember, because, I still have those feelings."

L placed his index finger on his bottom lip, "What was it like?" Light pulled his finger away from his mouth and interlaced their fingers. L turned bright red, "Um."

Light looked up, "I remember holding your hand, so don't try to lie to me."

L smiled, "I wouldn't."

Light sighed, "You already did... You told me it wouldn't be worth my trouble... I think this is worth my time."

L led them into a nearing park. "It was here..."

Light looked around, and shrugged while shaking his head.

L but his left thumb, "I see. Do you remember anything from this place?" Light strained to think but ended up giving himself a migraine. L hugged Light, "That's enough, I don't want you hurting yourself over it." Light held onto L tightly, "I remember the wind, and I remember watching you as the sun was beginning to set." Light perked his ears and walked over to the bench. "I remember I was going to ask you something."

L sat next to him. "Do you remember without hurting yourself?"

Light smiled at L, "Oh yeah, being right here... I remember everything." Light leaned over and passionately kissed L.

L leaned into Light's embrace a little surprised. Light pulled L into a tight hug, "I was going to ask you the most terrifying thing anyone could ever ask another person, after the case was settled and we could spend more time together, the fact was, you were the only one whose ever made me feel alive. I needed that to stay." Light looked into L's owl like eyes that spelled pure confusion. Light smiled and searched the bench.

"Light? What are you doing?" L watched Light.

Light smiled as he reached under the seat, "Having a lot of luck." Light sat on the seat next to L and turned to face him. "I... Hmm." Light handed L a small box.

L eyed the small box, "Light if there was chocolate in here it's no good by now."

Light leaned in and kissed L again, "Just open it."


	22. Agent R

3 Months later:

L leaned on the bistro table, "So, how's it feel to be a citizen of England?"

Light arched an eyebrow, "Should it feel different? I was more distracted with how it felt to be married to someone." Light gave L a soft smile.

L rolled his eyes. "Okay, smart ass." L leaned in and kissed Light's cheek. "Where to? You can travel now, so?"

Light sat back, "Why do we need to go anywhere?" Light flipped the page in his book.

L groaned, "Because, we never went on any kind of honeymoon, is that not what couples do?" L narrowed his eyes as Light continued to read his book.

Light glanced up from his book let out a deep sigh and set his book down, "So, where do you want to go?"

L smiled and sat in Light's lap facing him, "How about Russia? I've never been there."

Light winced, "Too cold."

L sat back a little and placed his index finger on his bottom lip. "Hmm, what about Paris?"

Light folded his arms, "Smells funny."

L shrugged, "Dubai?"

Light retorted quickly, "Too hot."

L glared at his lover, "Sydney?"

Light arched an eyebrow, "Animals can and most likely will eat me."

L growled, "Oh come on! Let's tour Italy then!"

Light pulled L in and smiled, "That'll be fine." Light placed a romantic kiss on L's lips. L kissed Light back gently nibbling on his lip. Earning him a quiet moan, "Not in public."

L grinned and bit Light's lip harder, "Then let's go somewhere less public." L nuzzled Lights neck, "Please?"

Light rolled his eyes, "Twice isn't enough for you?"

L smirked deviously and shook his head, "Nope." L stood up and pulled Light out of his chair leaving more than enough money to cover the bill. "Let's go old man."

Light laughed, "Hey! Who are you calling old?!" Light chased after L who teased him while running ahead of him.

After running through the streets of London and dodging hundreds of people L finally got to their apartment door and was struggling with the lock, "Oh, shit!"

Light pinned him against the door, and pressed his lips on L's neck. "You're a tease you know that?" L could feel Light's smile against his neck which made me let out a soft sigh and a small smile. Light kissed L's ear and pushed the door open, "It's been unlocked all day, I forgot to lock it when we left."

L grabbed Light's cheeks and gave him a coarse kiss, pulling him into the apartment. L pressed Light against the wall and shut the door. L pressed another rough kiss on Light while unbuttoning his shirt. "I want you." L breathed into Lights ear.

Light watched his lustful partner, and in one fluid motion yanked L's shirt over his head leaving him to blink a couple times a little disoriented. Light gave L a gratified smile.

L ripped Light's belt out from around his belt loops. Light arched an eyebrow as L ran his hands up his torso. "L…" L placed a finger on Light's lips and gave a devious smile and with one hand unbuttoned Light's pants letting them fall to the floor. L dug his nails into Light's back and moved him to the bed.

Light put up a small amount of struggle only serving to help L pin him down tighter. L started kissing Light on his collar bone and slowly moved down, causing Light to moan out. Light's moans were soft and full of lust, this excited L more. Once L reached Light's thigh he bit down hard enough to break the skin.

Light cried out in ecstasy, "Stop teasing me!" L gave Light a sadistic smile and grabbed Light by the hips and lifted him off then bed. L licked his fingers and placed them inside Light.

Light pulled L into an aggressive kiss and L took advantage of the timing and entered his partner. Light let out a loud moan, which excited L to begin his thrusts. Light arched his back and bit L on the shoulder drawing blood.

L rocked them back and forth until they were both panting heavily, L grabbed ahold of Light's member and began pumping it in sync with his thrusts. Both men were groaning wildly with lust before reaching their climax simultaneously.

As L collapsed next to Light he pulled him into a tight cuddle. "I love you."

Light smiled and leaned into L, "I love you, too." They both began to drift in and out of sleep before L's cellphone rang.

L groaned in frustration reaching over Light and grabbing his phone off the night stand next to his bed, "Yes, what is it, this best be very important, Nate."

Light sat up and stretched and looked out the window to see a curious book falling from the sky. "L…" Light pointed out the window as L leaned over to see.

L watched the book fall from the clouds and descend upon England. L squeezed Light's hand.

A quiet childlike voice said over the phone, "Death Notes are here."

L hung up the phone without saying another word and looked at Light with a grin, "Well..?"

Light fell back onto the bed, "So, I guess this puts our honeymoon on hold?"

L smiled at Light, "I want you to be my partner in this one… We make a pretty good team, I think."

Light smiled and pulled the covers over his head, "Will I actually get paid this time?"

L laid next to him and pulled the covers away from his face enough to kiss his cheek. "Naturally. And we can charge more, there's two geniuses now."

Light sighed, "What are we waiting for?" L smiled and threw some pants on and sat at his laptop.

The widescreen in the center of the meeting room of Parliament lit up with a single old English bolded letter: L. A familiar voice came over the loud speakers using a voice changer, "Greetings members of Parliament, it has come to our attention you seek professional investigators. I will require that my partner works with me. He will contact you at a later date when needed. You will address him as 'R'."

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Keep your eye out for the sequel: Agents of Death!


End file.
